


Sleepy Bois Prompts and AUs

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU's and Prompts for anyone who wants them, Brotherly love and Phil being a dad, Gen, I have too many ideas to write out into stories of my own, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, So have fun with these, This is just random ideas for SBI, anyone can take these prompts if you want them, no I don't ship them that's just weird, not with my ADHD ass trying to keep up with the ones I already have, or just them acting like a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: This is just a collection of prompts and AU's that I don't have time to write into full stories. They are just scenes I have written down in my head along with the general idea of them.They are all centered around Philza, Wilbur, TommyInnit, and Technoblade. Sometimes they might contain Tubbo or Ranboo, but it depends.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 78
Kudos: 296





	1. Cryptid Philza AU

Tommy wasn't sure what he heard as he sat up in his tent, but he also knew he wasn't alone. Beside him, Tubbo, and Fundy were all sitting up and looking around. The darkness outside the thin fabric was crushing, but through it one could hear something. Faint crunching of leaves, footsteps. Light and careful, moving through the underbrush just a few feet from the tent. 

"W-What is that?" Tubbo whispered to his friends as they listened with wide eyes as the footsteps circled around the campsite. 

Fundy frowned heavily, "I don't know." he breathed out, "But it sounds close." the sounds then suddenly stopped outside their tent. 

Squinting in the low light of the dying campfire, Tommy saw something, it stood on two legs and looked to be a person. Carefully moving over to the opening, Tommy could sense his friends fear as he opened up the tent enough to poke his head out. 

Nothing. 

Tommy frowned as he looked around the dark area of the low campfire, no footprints or signs anyone had been there. "What?" Tommy said as his friends looked also.

"But, something had been here." Fundy said as they got out of the tent putting on their shoes. Their curiosity outweighed their fear. "Could it have been your drunk dad?" he asked Tommy who frowned and shook his head. 

"He would have made more noise than that." Tommy told them as he knew his dad sometimes wandered the woods when drunk. 

The three teens looked around with matching frowns, Tubbo shifted, "I don't feel safe out here anymore." he muttered. 

It felt like something was watching them and none of them felt safe. Fundy spoke up again, "My house is closer, we can crash in the basement, I have a key." he said to them. Sounded better than being out here with whoever was stalking about. 

Zipping up their tent and gathering courage, they headed off down the path to Fundy's house. Trying to tell themselves it was nothing, just maybe some deer or some pranksters from school. Their flashlights lit the path as they walked, Tommy and Tubbo were mostly looking out for roots until they grunted as they collided with Fundy. 

"What the hell man?" Tommy hissed then frowned as he could feel Fundy trembling.

Then, Tubbo spoke up, "W-What is that!?" he breathed out. Trailing his eyes, Tommy could see it also, just a good thirty feet from them was a... person. But, they looked all wrong. They were tall, lanky, their arms near touched the forest floor and were claw-like. Tall antlers like an elk were on their head, leaves were faintly outlined in the inky blackness of the sky and the slow light of the flashlight pointed at the ground. 

But, the most glaring feature was the two massive wings that took up most of the path and near touched the trees. For context, it'd take all three of them arm and arm to reach the length of the path. A cold feeling settled over the area, and Tommy now noticed how silent it was. Not even the summer crickets were making noise. 

"You think it knows we are here?" Tubbo asked gripping Fundy for dear life. 

At that, the... creature turned its head to face them, blue eyes glowing in the darkness. The three teens felt like they were paralyzed with fear as their creature turned fully to them, the sound was like the creaking of branches.

Tommy didn't know what possessed him, but he lifted his light to shine it on the creature. He wished he hadn't. Tubbo let out a scream that seemed to snap them out of their trance.  
The face was pale the eyes were sunken, with matted blond hair that was made of twigs and leaves. Seems it was also wearing a hat that was worn and had seen better days. Its body was made like a tree though with a huge trench coat on. 

With that, they broke out in a run down a side path that they had been down before. They have explored these woods a lot, they knew all the path, and fear was rushing them to find someone, anyone. 

There was the sound of something close behind them, Tommy's lungs burned for air as they ran. As they ran through the woods, Tommy looked back for a second to see if it was chasing them. Really should have watched more horror movies, before that's when he collided into a tree.   
With a painful grunt, he hit the ground and saw stars for a moment. Tommy coughed a bit as his hand held his chest, then he winced as he sat up. Currently, his mind was thinking about the pain, then he looked around sharply for that thing. 

The silence was around him, his friends had long since left him behind. He was alone. Tommy got to his feet, his legs ached from the run. He had to get out of here, but... which way had he been running again? Though he knew these woods like the back of his hand, it was a different story at night. 

"Tommy!" a voice said, it sounded like Tubbo's. Relief filled him and he turned to the sound.

"Tubbo?" he called back as he took steps to the noise down the path. Thinking they came back for him.

"Tommy!" it said again in the same tone as before. That made him pause, it didn't sound like it was getting closer. "Tommy!" he heard again in his best friend's voice. 

Squinting in the darkness at where the sound was coming from, he noticed something blending in with the trees. His footsteps stopped as his eyes trailed up again and there it was, just fifteen feet from him. It's sunken blue eyes looking at him calmly.   
The creature opened its mouth again, "Tommy!" it said again, just like Tubbo. Tommy was in shock, gapping at the thing. Did it just... mimic his friend's voice?

"Come ... closer." that time it was Fundy's voice, only the two words sounded like different tones. Like it was taking words from random conversations.

Tommy couldn't move, he could only stare. They stared at each other, then the thing moved out of the trees, and a step was taken over to him. He was scared, but he couldn't move. Tommy always wondered why rabbits froze when they saw a predator. But, that's how he felt, fear was keeping him in place. Maybe it was a more primal thing when faced with something you couldn't outrun or couldn't fight. Did, you just give up? Hope by staying still it wouldn't notice you?

His head felt foggy like his thoughts were fading, was he crying? Tommy didn't know anymore as the things closed the distance between them. "Calm." he heard from its mouth, this didn't sound like either of his friends. It sounded like a male's voice but still had that distorted echo.

His breath was shaky as it reached out, claw-like fingers touching his skin. This was a nightmare, one he just couldn't wake up from. The scent of birch, its minty scent that he learned from class, came from the creature. The blue eyes gazed into his own, as the claws brushed away his tears and pushed his hair out of his face. 

Then... nothing.

-0-0-0-

No one knew of what happened to Tommy, Tubbo had come back to see what he called a monster had taken his friend.

Search parties found nothing, just their ripped up tent.

It was blamed on a bear, like always Tubbo found in the stories he found of people who had seen something similar. 

Not that Tommy's parents cared, quick to cash in on his life insurance for more drugs and alcohol. 

Tommy was never found.

And he wasn't the first, apparently, two other boys, Wilbur and Dave, in the area had gone missing to the same thing. 

His friend would be just another myth of why to stay out of the woods. 


	2. The Minecraftia Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once saw a picture with Reverse Philza taking Dream's place. Most of it is just that, swapping characters with other characters. But this gave me an idea something like the Noah Family from D. Gray Man.   
> Basically, Phil owns the SMP with his twisted family.

There was the family of five, the Minecraftia Family. Having shaped and created the world to their desires, with the last name such as that is it any wonder? 

The Father: Philza Minecraftia, the leader, unquestionably so. His sons listen to him without hesitation. Under his rule, it's cold and harsh, but one might say the rewards are great should you listen. A man who knows more than he lets on and who has twisted the world to fit his ideas. Shaped empires and people into what we see today. A legacy that his sons live under. It's unknown what happened to his wife, and he's not one to speak of them. 

The Eldest Brother: Technoblade, a warrior with a bloodlust for anything that does not fit his ideals. A destroyer of empires and people who go against the grain. Some dare to say he's the 'attack boar' of Philza. The unkillable piglin himself, wearing a mask to hide his face, it's unknown if even his family knows what he looks like under it. The Blade is whispered in fear among the people, knowing if they are caught by him, they will not live to tell the tale. Those under his area are known to be ruthless and cold-hearted. 

The Middle Brother: Wilbur, a charmer for sure, calculating and charismatic to any and all. With the silver tongue of his, he can make you believe anything. Under his area, people seem to be happy, even if under a ruler who will call upon his brother to... take care of those who dislike the paradise he gives them. Some would say he's the better brother to be given to, others would argue living in a blissful state to the point you are unaware of anything isn't living. His people following him without question, whether is because he brainwashed them so or because of fear, no one knows. 

The Youngest Brother: Tommy, looking at this loudmouth teen you'd think he wasn't a threat. This is where you and so many others have met your doom. Smarter than how he acts and the same bloodthirsty gleam that his brothers have, Tommy is anything but harmless. His area if under his rule, is chaotic and a mess, he covers most of the 'games' of the SMP. He enjoys watching people fight in the arena the most, for a chance to escape this world. With his discs in hand, you'd do well to leave or hide. The music in them has driven men mad, and those protecting him are those who have entered his castle and never came out. 

The Newest Member: Tubbo, no one is sure who this kid is or where he came from. There is no record he ever lived in the SMP nor entered it. Having no area of his own nor having been seen by many people, everyone is unsure who he is. When asked once, Philza merely smiled and said 'He's still training'. And it was left that, as far as anyone knows or is concerned, he's Tommy's 'twin' brother. Seems polite enough, but is it all an act? Time will only tell. 

Random Facts 

\- Philza seems like he approachable and a kind father like man, test that if you dare.

\- Techno and Wilbur are 'Twins' in a sense, but people aren't sure of this.

\- Each Area is run by a different family member, Tubbo is the only one without an area.

\- There is resistance against this family, lead by Dream, no one knows his real name. 

\- Ranboo works as a 'sorcerer' of some kind under Philza. Some call him the 'apprentice' to Phil but there is no proof of this. He's a meek Enderman hybrid who listens to his leader without question. 

\- Karl is wanted by the family for treason, it's unsure what he did.

\- Schlatt is the 'advisor' to the family, and people really fear him because if you displease him he could make your life hell.

\- There are two factions in this world: The Sleepy Bois Inc. and the Dream Team, you can guess which is which.

\- Those who listen are rewarded, but your gonna have to give up your pride, morals, and self-respect to get there.

\- Dream believes that Phil is a tyrant ruler, what gave it away?, and needs to be killed along with his family.

\- Tommy may be a brat still in this, but he is capable and just as twisted as his family. He's not an idiot nor stupid, he's just as smart as his brothers and just as willing to kill as them. 

-His discs have power, just as Wilbur's guitar does, and Techno's weapons. Good luck trying to steal them, Dream Team lost a member to Tommy when Quackity tried.

\- Quackity was found later and seems to be a loyal member of the army. It's unsure what horrors he went through to become this.

\- Everyone lives under Hardcore mode. One life, that's it. 

\- The family is very unified, save for Tubbo, being the newest member h's under Phil's watch alot.

-The whole plot is basically trying to get rid of the family... or if you like SBI leaders trying to get rid of the Dream Team. 

\- Most of everything else is up to the writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Question is:
> 
> Who Do You Side With?


	3. Why The Orphans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me at 1am and I can't explain it. I was reading a story, that I forget the title to. Where Ranboo moves in with Tommy after learning Phil wants him to find a 'fighting spirit'. Then I had this thought.

* * *

Sometimes the voices were bad enough that Phil would take Techno hunting. It was to help his bloodlust. He tried with the other two, but they just don't have the same bloodlust.

The boys though never found it odd that orphans and adults went missing around their area.

Or that they were always having to move.

Phil was a good cook, even if the meals always had meats in them. 

Guess it was because Techno is part piglin and they loved their meats. 

Wonder how Tommy and Wilbur would react to know that the meats they ate weren't technically animals.

Phil had debated telling them, but how to break it to your sons that just aren't that bloodthirsty? That what they ate wasn't a rabbit, or deer, or pig, or even a cow.

Remember kids, always check where they got their meats. 

Never know if you were actually eating the supposed missing kid.


	4. If Dreams Can't Come True, Then Why Not Pretend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this idea comes from the thought of the BLood Vines not being able to survive in cold climates or hot, aired climates.  
> This is angsty, just saying this now. Clingy Duo people will be so sad, but it's interesting. Basically, Tommy learns he'll never get peace, and refuses to drag his adoptive brother down with him.  
> Warning though, they will be slight OOC in my opinion. But it stems from the idea that they have grown up, and the world changed them.

A lot can happen in a year, a lot can change also. The choices he's made reflect that in the ruins of what would have been the Hotel he wanted to create. Fundy didn't like that he took a piece of the Egg with him, and basically TnTed the whole place. Tommy cried for a long time but dried up his tears quickly... He should have seen this coming. 

Peace isn't an option here, even with Dream in prison. Anything and everything was fair game, despite it being part of what makes people go on. From day one of this miserable server, you're only taught violence in the answer. That anger is valid, and you need to bring down everything.   
For a time, Tommy believed in a place where people would be equal and share in each other's company. But, he supposed he was also childish and wanted to think safe spaces existed. Yet the more he existed, the more obvious it was that all this server knew was have it's and the have not's. 

He understood now what Dream meant, if one has no attachments, one has nothing to be used against them. Tommy was on the crisp of his 18th birthday, and this fact rang true in his head. However, Dream lost his way in wanting to control others rather than be controlled himself.  
This is where he and Tommy differed, Tommy didn't want to control others, didn't see a point in doing so. Wasn't it easier to let them do as they wish and make sure you are never pulled in?

Tommy refused to be a hero again, he didn't want that glory, nor did he want to see himself spiral-like Dream or Wilbur. So why is it people insist on pulling him into their lives?

Tubbo had changed in the year, taking up to the Mesa, and taking an interest in inventing and creating things. People flocked to him, a natural leader regardless of what he thinks.   
He built into the ravine, and the society flourished. Tommy enjoyed going on the area that overlooked it all each week to watch it change before his eyes. Something about it slowly rising was just amazing to watch.

But, soon enough he was asked to join up... And he just couldn't.

His long time friend looked at him, "Why can't you live here?" Tubbo asked him, hurt and confusion laced in his tone. 

Tommy leaned against the hardened walls of many colors, "I think you'd know the answer to that Tubbo. And it has nothing against you." he looked over at his friend. 

Tubbo looked away from those blue eyes, that held the trauma they both endured to be standing here today. "You're welcome to stay here Tommy, I want you to stay here." he told him earnestly.

Shrugging at that, he pushed off the wall "I know Tubbo. But does everyone else feel the same?" he asked at his friend's stare he sighed. "Let's face the facts, not everyone in this server likes me. The two who wanted to help me are now mindless Egg Cult members."  
Tommy looked away, holding back the tears, Puffy and Sam. Though he knew he wasn't responsible for their capture, somehow it still hurt. Just another person who cared placed onto the ever growing list of those indirectly hurt by associating with him. 

"There are days I swear I am just bad luck walking, Tubbo. This is why I won't join, you deserve peace, you deserve to heal." Tommy told him with a small smile. 

Tubbo shook his head, stubbornly looked at Tommy as he held his hand, "Don't you deserve the same!?" he asked him in anger and pain. "Us against the world? Wasn't that how we put it?"

Tommy gripped back, "I'm not saying we can't remain friends, I'd be lost without you. But I'm saying I have to keep my distance, to be sure that this place doesn't go up in flames too. It has promise, it has potential, and it'll be safe." he looked at his long time friend.  
One he went through Nether and back for, one who hurt him, yet he still forgave. The world truly was cruel to one Tommy and Tubbo, but their paths had to be different for the cycle to stop. Tommy was done trying to make it work, done trying to fix it. 

"Tubbo, so long as I am apart of our fucked up family, disowned or not. Phil and Techno will know through me if a government is made. I don't know how they do it... But anything I get near seems to be fair game." Tommy laughed dryly, "I know it's nothing against me, but sometimes I feels as such."

From day one Phil taught him as a kid the world cared not for you or anything in it. It was kill or be seen as weak, it was either take what you could or die a hero. He knew his dad had meant well, to prepare him for the harshness of the world as only a Hardcore player could. But, it didn't mean that it was an ideal childhood, if one could even call it that.   
Since being born, Tommy somehow knew he'd never know peace. 

_"The Minecraft Family only knew of two things, blood and anarchy. It is a family name that is cursed to hear voices in their heads, driving them to kill, to destroy, to make others suffer. They shape the world, we make it what we want. And we don't apologize."_

This was his family's name, one that while Phil refuse to say he was his son anymore, still ran in his veins and echoed in his head.

Tears ran down the goat hybrid's face, he was trembling as he silently cried. "Please promise me something then." he said in a shaky tone.  
Tommy bent down to Tubbo, "What is it?" he asked back, his tone soft, a near whisper. As if sharing a secret between each other. 

"Promise me, you'll visit, that you won't become a monster." Tubbo managed out to him as he looked up with a determined face. 

Tommy gazed back at that, "I'll promise that, if you promise me something." his eyes became dead serious, "That you'll live, each and every day to it's fullest." he said back as he gripped Tubbo's hand in his own.  
Tubbo stared at him as he swallowed hard to that, then he nodded. "Yes... I promise." he said back firmly as he held back more tears.

Pulling each other close at the same time, Tommy buried his face into Tubbo's hair. His cheek touched the horns that were growing in, closing his eyes and silently he pretends that this isn't goodbye for a time.   
The smaller male was pressed to his chest firmly, fingers gripping his cloak as if it was the last thing on this world. No, this wasn't goodbye, this was a see you soon, even if soon was years from now.

_'Lead through the mist._  
_By the milk light of moon._  
_All that was lost, is reveled._  
_Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring._  
_But where have we come?_  
_And where shall we End?_

_If dreams **can't** come **true**..._  
_Then **why** not **pretend**?'_

Tommy pulled away from Tubbo as he nodded to him. No words need be said, as Tubbo watched his friend silently waved to him and walk down the path. Green cloak fading into the red sands of this harsh world. 

They say in the Anartic Empire the cold would harden your soul, that all it turned out was people who's skin was thicker than the cold wind. Unable to feel pain, unable to hurt, and unable to care for another warmth. As if they weren't human, as if they were born and breed to be killers.  
Tubbo thought the same could be said for the Mesa, surrounded by the heat of blood red sands. If the cold could change one, the heat could too. Harsh and unforgiving, where one would freeze your core to stop the beat of a heart. The other would dry you up until nothing was left to keep you going.

Two very different paths indeed, but both cursed to feel the pain of lost. Too young to die, to old to continue on. Tubbo truely felt the world was unfair, as the sands swallowed up his friend in it's heat. Taking again what keeps him going in a figurative way. 

But, in a way, Tommy was right. Where he was only adopted into the family and didn't suffer the curse like they did, he did not have to worry. And though his friend could be bad luck, he was still his friend. And as hurt as he was, he still remained so selfless. Despite all he was taught, he still retained humanity where Techno took dad's... Phil's teaching to heart. 

No... Tommy was better than his family, even if he didn't see it yet. He was stronger than them, and Tubbo could only hope it'd remain that way. By refusing to be a hero again, perhaps he broke the cycle of Heroes who become Villians? Perhaps, if he broke that, he could break the blood shed the Minecraft Family was known for?

Who knows? Maybe if Gods exist, they do. Or maybe, they are cruel and enjoy watching them suffer? 

Tubbo's face felt sticky... not good in a sandy place. Taking a breath, he turned and silently left back into the city's entrance.

_'How the gentle wind,_  
_beckons through the leaves._  
_As autumn colors fall._  
_Dancing in a swirl,_  
_Of golden memories._

_The **loveliest** **lies**..._  
_Of all.'_


	5. Curse of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what the Voices are for each of them and how this family seems too dysfunctional. So, this idea came to me, they were cursed this way.

The Minecraftia family has always been one steeped in blood and voices. Driven mad sometimes by their own desires. Some might even say they are cursed, doomed to live a life only knowing this fact.

 **Philza:** His is known as the Curse of Blindism, some even call it the Curse of Apathy. This curse often makes him 'blind' to his own mistakes, blind to his own faults. This causes those with it to not show much emotion, to seem rather apathetic by default to the emotions and problems of others. He focuses on himself rather than others and can come off as rather callous and cold-hearted to those around him. And he, himself, isn't even aware of it.   
This does come with the benefits of not giving a damn either way. Phil doesn't act out of emotions, but cold, hard logic when it comes to other's problems. For his own, he can come off as overly emotional or neglectful. 

People with this curse tend to have a very narrowed minded view of the world. Tunnel vision on what they want and caring little for the whims of others. Though if you're looking for someone who acts decisively under pressure and won't cave to a sob story, then they are very helpful. Once you've gained their trust, they won't be quick to throw it away.

 **Techno:** His should be obvious, Curse of Violence, or the Curse of Blood. Naturally, as if by whims other than his own, he wants to cause violence and bloodshed. Driven by the need for battle, for anarchy, he can come off as threatening even when being nice. It's the aura let off, natural fear, some call it. Takes years of training to stop this from happening, to 'turn it off' in a sense. 

People with this curse are plagued with the worst of Voices. Craving blood and sometimes even driving themselves mad with it. It takes a strong person mentally to resist the urge.   
But it's not without benefits. Some would call it 'Blood Drunk'. Those with this curse gain more power the more blood they spill, it's like a drug to them. The more they kill, the more euphoric they can feel. Though, too much can lead to them becoming unaware of their surroundings. And they can go so far into it that their nerves don't feel pain anymore. 

**Wilbur:** Simple enough, Curse of Madness, it doesn't have any other name that is as well known. His should have been obvious when he lost the thing he valued most in his life and when the ones he connected with 'betrayed' him. This is when the Curse becomes more prominent. He will begin to hear the shadows speak to him, they whisper to him, tell him all the secrets they know. Some not even meant for human ears to hear. 

People with this curse spiral into their own fears and insanity, begin to think everything and everyone is out to get them. They can't rest until their goal is achieved. It's like a hyper-fixation for them, they need to get it done, or else they can't be at peace.   
Though this Curse comes with the benefits of known things others don't. The Shadows see everything, they know everything, and they favor people with this Madness. They love to tell what they know to any listening ear. It takes a person to learn to tune them out to get this benefit though. Which in and of itself is harder than it sounds.

 **Tommy:** This one is possibly the saddest of all the curses, Curse of Bad Luck or the Curse of Murphy, for those who want to be humorous. But, the truth is much worse. Ever wondered by everything always go wrong around this boy? Why it seems like nothing goes his way? This curse, the rarest of all of them, is to blame for it all. He will be forever plagued with Bad Luck. If it can go wrong, it will go wrong. Unable to gain attachments without fear of them falling victim to a horrible fate. Unable to be near others without fear of them getting hurt in any way shape or form.

People with this curse are doomed to live a lonely existence and always attract the worst sort of people. Though their voices aren't near as bad as the last three, they are still there and drive the person to suicide sometimes. They can't be trusted in societies, can't be trusted with tasks, can't be trusted with anything without their Bad Luck causing harm to those they love and the places they go.   
This curse however works in reverse. To wish good luck would cause only bad luck, to wish bad luck would cause only good luck. That really is the only silver lining. The problem is this curse can plague its victim for their whole life, and they might never find out they have it. 

It gets worse the older they get, best guess scholars have is that by that time the person should be able to take care of themselves enough. The gods who curse these people with this either are cruel or have something bigger planned for the poor mortal with it. 

**_There are also cases of people who hang around enough cursed individuals eventually get a curse themselves. But, should you cut off the connection as soon as signs show, then it'll ebb off. It's like a Virus really._ **

As such, Tubbo and Ranboo might be added later to this if I think of more for this idea. What do you guys think? Any ideas in the comments? Feel free to share!


	6. Loving Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a song fic about Krista and Phil, the pairing, and such. Krista was the name I heard people gave C!Phil's wife.   
> This is very sad though and isn't painting Phil in a good light.   
> AKA the Author is a Tommy Apologist and feels his wife wouldn't be happy with her husbands choices for their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krista in this is a Netherian, which means she has long pinkish red hair, tusks like Orcs, and a small nose. She's a butch girl, and a chieftain.

Krista smiled at Phil as the other gripped her hand tightly. The other's gentle blue eyes held her own reddish silver ones. Soft and sweet, a life she looked forward to. She had met Phil during a meeting with her lord and his. Was it cliche to say she fell in love right there with the soft blond hair and blue eyes that framed a stern, but cute face? 

_'Something about the way you took my hand. Reminded me of a forgotten plan.'_

Krista pressed against Phil's chest as she smiled up at him, kissing his cheek as the Fallen smiled. He had been more protective lately, given she was pregnant with twins, Valkyries were known to be family people. They loved children, and Krista hoped, despite his possessive nature as a Fallen, he'd come to care for each of their children.

_'I saw forward to a time when I felt alive. Cause finally, I loved a good man.'_

Being chief though came with its problems, hiding the fact she was with a Fallen so as not to have her children and husband hurt. Krista loved her twins, and then later came her little Theseus, who looked so much like his father. But, she stood now knowing that the next step she'd take might be her last. Honor duels were common among Cheif's, someone younger and stronger wanted to lead and she had to defend her title. So she left to the Nether, wondering if that'd be the last time she'd see them.

_'Please don't tell me how you feel about me. I cannot survive it one more time.'_

Krista watched her family from afar as she felt upset watching Phil leave the two youngest again with the eldest. Since she lost her life in battle, she lingered beyond the veil. Part of her wondered if this was a punishment for loving a Vakyrie, to watch the man she loved favore one so heavily. While the other two pined for his love and attention. Watching each passing season as he pushed them away too the point they ran away together and silently she followed.

_'I hurt you the most of all the hurt you ever felt. Cause I told a loving man I didn't love him back'_

Her heart ached as she watched her little boy fall slowly into madness after working hard for what he wanted. Watch him drag the youngest down with him. And her oldest's bloodlust fueled the fire that only grew with each passing day. She couldn't comfort them, wanting to know they were loved. Then came the day that her loved showed up, and she could only gap in horror as he killed little Wilbur. Tears stained her face as she pressed near them, and silently sobbed as again another piece of their family faded.

_'Round and round and round we go and up and down and fast and slow. Shuffle to the left just out of sight.'_

Kristan could only sit back and watch her youngest get exiled from all he loved. Watchin silently as that green bastard abused and used her son. Unable to touch, unable for any to hear her. She would speak quietly to Ghostbur in small moments but it's not he remembered her. Then the silent urging to get her youngest to Techno's house, hoping to the Gods above and below they'd spare her son. She couldn't stand to see him die now. But, soon she'd wonder if it would have been a mercy.

_'On and on and on we spin so fast now we're gathering speed to shuffle back into the light. Oh and if I had to say I'd say you're right'_

The place was up in smoke, the TnT rained down as she saw the maice glee on her husbands face, and the emotionless mask of her oldest. Yelling at the youngest for 'betrayal' while she had watched all Tommy had gone through. She wanted to scream out at that to stop, to listen, to understand. But her words faded like the gunpowder on the wind, like the sheirks of the Wither. Unheard, unseen, and could only sit beside Ghostbur as he cried for Friend and his father's callousness. 

_'I can hear them talking just outside, their judgement will slowly bring me down.'_

Her silver eyes gazed at the youngest and his friend, both had made their mistakes in life. Yet, the fear of death stayed with them. The stories of the Blood God and Angel of Death that rang in the night to scare orphans. Krista looked away from them, her eyes looked down. Yet despite the fearsome image of the winged man in darkness, always faded back to the man who once took her hand and promised a family and love. 

_'They just need a story to fill in some time, and something bout that man will do just fine.'_

Kristan would visit him sometimes, watch him in the snowy wind joked and laugh with Techno and with the newest he took in. Ranboo was a sweet child, but part of her wondered if Phil would be able to show him love. He hadn't with his other two, and was this his way of starting again? It stung her heart to think so, to think he so easily moved on from the one left alive. Who was just scared and confused, Tommy who just wanted to love. In favor of the one who may look like her, but clearly took after him in personality. Little Theseus was so much like her, that she would smile sadly as he made the same mistakes she had growing up. 

_'You could write so many songs on why, but it would leave you empty I guarantee.'_

She still loved her eldest, understood his pain, and wished Techno had her in his life. Despite the talk of blood and orphans, he still had a heart under all that bulk. So much like his father, having a kind heart, but drowning in his own need to maintain an image to show compassion. Quick to lash out at the first sign of distrust, never knowing that friendship was more than undying loyalty. Sometimes Krista learned from her time in the Nether. Life was more than fighting, Phil taught her that... Perhaps he forgot it.

_'No one in the world could ever guess how it came to be...'_

Krista watched them calmly as she sighed heavily. How she wanted to hold them again, to repair the pain. But, as she looked into the face of the man she loved... traces of who she loved slowly faded. And she could only turn away to watch over the last she had of his kindness she fell for years ago.

_'Except that loving man who once loved me...'_


	7. The Schemer and The Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thought stemmed from how people say Tubbo is smarter than he lets on. So what if him and Tommy, before his exile, decided to take their roles much more seriously? After two wars, is it any wonder they teamed together to make sure peace would last?

Tubbo gazed over at Dream as the other really thought he would get away with this. But, then again, Dream was very used to getting what he wanted. They'd have to change that if this peace was to last. Currently, the masked man was trying to insight in the people that he and Tommy were doing things behind their backs. Really, the only thing that goes on behind closed doors is how to swiftly dispose of enemies to the nation.

Standing up with confidence and grace that most didn't think Tubbo possessed, he hummed. "Are you quite done, Dream?" he asked in a smooth voice, "If you are, I'd say, we have nothing to hide from everyone." he gazed back at the crowd. "If everyone would let me speak, I shall tell you exactly what we speak of." 

Easily walking with steps that radiated he was the leader and he was going to showcase it. Sitting back at the stage that had been rebuilt he looked at everyone. "Everyone! Listen up please!" he smiled at them, "What Dream says is unfounded lies meant again to start up another war, one in which he will get what he wants. If you will hear me now, I'll tell you our plans to better L'manburge." he lifted his chin up higher.

"As we all know, hybrids such as myself, and many of you, are not as welcome in this day and age. You all have gotten to know your neighbors here quite well, enough to understand we are beasts, but people." Tubbo paused letting his words sink in. "it's why we wish to expand outwards, to make sure that everyone has equal say and equal rights. We wish to welcome you here, where every man, woman, and child can feel safe behind these walls and beyond." 

Mummers went around in awe as Tubbo continued, "As such, which these freedoms we offer, we will need help. Our first step to this is making it to where everyone can worship what god or goddess as they please." he knew he had their attention now. "Being there are many, we do not wish to restrict you, the people, to do just as we say. That would not be fair, nor would it be right as you, people who have a mind and say." 

Beside him, Tommy was watching the crowd as well as Dream evenly. He had changed from the small boy who was thrust into war. He had been training, and his wings had come in, deep reds and golds that shone like fire in the sunlight. Everyone knew now that to attack Tubbo would be first having to go through Tommy. It was clear now to see that The Blade was his brother, with the stern look he had on his face, and his now selective mutism. 

Tubbo smiled brightly at everyone, "And this is just the first of many things we," he gestured to Tommy and himself, "wish to bring you. I plan to bring about an era of peace, having been in two wars, I want to feel like I can wake up without fear of the next bout of chaos on the horizon. And I'm sure many of you feel the same."

The agreement was strong in the crowd, Tubbo looked over at Dream then at the people. "If you put your trust in me, I shall do my best to lead this nation, and I hope to hear from you on how to better L'manburge for all." he sat back with a pleased look. "This is what we are planning for the future, nothing to do with war or chaos like our... friend here says," he said carefully looking at Dream again. 

Angry glare was given to the masked man, who was staring at Tubbo in both shock and anger. At how easily he rallied people behind him with his words, he just thought of the man as a pawn, but clearly, he had brains behind him. But... he was a Dreamon Hunter once. 

Though was it any surprise, take a look at who their father was, adoptive or not, the Minecraft family was known for its strength and power. Founders of the Anartice Empire and many of the things Tubbo spoke of were the policies of this empire. It was known to have a leader figurehead in Phil and Techno, but they didn't call themselves such. After all, someone has to be in charge for things to run smoothly, but mostly the people ruled and they help carry this out. It was now to be a cold place, but yet people did claim it was the fairest system they have seen in this time. 

The Minecraft family were dominators, their bloodline didn't bow to anyone other than the gods, and even then it wasn't to just anyone. Known for their deals with the Blood God and Lady Luck, they were feared for a reason. 

Standing before people now wasn't the same two boys that had come to the SMP. Tubbo was calculative, smart, like the ocean, calm but could create waves to take down ships. Tommy was cold-hearted, icy to his soul, and ready to kill any enemies that dared try to harm Tubbo. 

The Schemer and The Brute, who had the people to back them up. 

Dream would have to change his plans and play this game. Which no doubt was going to be a long game.


	8. Cryptid Philza (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of people seem to like my first chapter to this oneshots and prompts books. Having gone back, reread it myself, and watched some scary scenes, I want to do another scene with it. Giving a bit more background on our favorite Cryptid Dadza. 
> 
> This one delves into those he takes and those he kills.

Tommy gripped his bag tightly as he frowned, he was totally lost now, he and the other boy scout with him, Allen. The other boy wasn't happy with being lost, stating that he knew where they were going, but had yet to find any landmarks that looked familiar. Gazing ahead Tommy huffed, "Look, theirs a trail." he said pointing to a small trail between many berry bushes. 

Allen scowled, "And what makes you think that'll work?" he asked scathingly.

With a frown, Tommy turned away and started to walk down it. He was done taking orders from the 'older kid', at least trails lead somewhere! Unlike his broken compass. Allen yelled at him before jogging to keep up with Tommy who walked down the narrow path.  
The bushes were picked clean in some areas, which could easily be blamed on the birds. Soon though after a minute or two of walking, they saw the trails head, a clearing with a small cottage looking place. 

"This doesn't look ominous at all," Allen grumbled to Tommy who glared at him.

The place was beautiful though, the walls were made of wood and stone, a small chimney that had smoke coming from it. The garden around it had many vegetables and flowers growing. The fence had vines on it that had ripe tomatoes and grapes. Tall purple and pink flowers grow near it as well, cosmos was what Tommy remembered the camp consular calling them. 

"Well, it's better than wandering for hours, and if it turns out to be some crazy guy, we can run fast," Tommy said trying to remain optimistic. Inside he was thinking this was it, this was the part where he dies. 

Taking steps to the clearing, as Allen grumbled the whole way, Tommy froze when he heard something. And turned to the garden as up popped the head of a man. Well, he didn't look like bigfoot at least, having only a small stubble of a beard, long long hair that looked to be clean. He had on a striped green and white hat that both suited and looked silly on him.   
Turning his head, possibly seeing them out of the corner of his eyes, blue eyes gazed at them. The man blinked at that in shock and got to his feet. He was dressed in a dark green coat with a black shirt and pants to match. 

He walked to the gate and frowned, "What are two boys like you doing this far into the woods?" he asked them curiously. 

Tommy swallowed hard, well at least the man didn't look crazy, and frankly they had no choice but to hope for kindness. Better to take chances than get mauled by a bear or freeze to death when the late sun went down. "We're lost, we're part of the boy scouts camp nearby," he said, hoping it was and trying to seem brave and confident.

"Nearby?" the man chuckled at that, "You two are a long way from that summer camp, on private property that belongs to me actually," he told them honestly. "Must have been walking in the wrong direction for a while."

Allen scoffed at that, "No, my compass says this way is north." he said in a rather rude tone.   
The other rose an eyebrow at that, "Must be busted then you've been going south this whole time to get this far." he told them, then smiled. "Tell you what, I'll call the camp from here, the radio works to send them signals to the rangers. Wandering around at night isn't a good idea around these parts." 

Tommy looked unsure, but as he noticed it was getting late, the evening sun cast a warm orange glow over the cabin, he realized they'd have to take chances. "Er.. yeah, thanks old man," he muttered to him.

With a laugh the guy shook his head, "I'm not that old kid, call me Phil." he grinned at the two, "My kids are inside also, let me tell them we have visitors." he said putting away the tolls in a small box nearby and walking up to the cabin as he opened it.   
Allen made a face, "Are we really going to trust this weird man in the fucking woods?" he asked Tommy.

With a glare at him, "Got a better idea? I don't know about you, I'd rather not go stomping around at night and get even more lost." he said steeling his back as he walked to the door.  
He peered inside before walking in carefully, a white-knuckled grip on his bag. It was homey inside, the smell of firewood and mint was strong. The area had stars in front of him that lead to rooms up there. To the left was the living room, tidy but still looked like people lived here, with the drinks still on the table and papers. To the right were the kitchen with a table for five people, a wood stove, sink, and counters. On the table was what looked to be a fishing pole and hooks, looks like someone was making some.   
Beyond the staircase was what looked to be two rooms, one clearly was the bathroom, the other looked to be a study. Then a door, which Tommy could only guess was a cupboard, was at the end of the stairs. 

"Don't worry about your shoes, don't really have carpets to clean," Phil said from the kitchen with a smile at them, having cleaned the dirt off his hands. "Wilbur and Blade are up in their room, I've told them you were here and they wanted to get shoes on." he rolled his eyes a bit with a fond smile.

Tommy shrugged at Allen's expression as they felt awkward standing in a stranger's house. But, it was warmer here than outside. "You two can sit on the couch or the table, I'll go ahead and head to my study to send out the radio call," Phil told them with a soft smile, walking past them and down the hall to the door on the left.   
As it closed they both jumped as feet came down the stairs, as two boys ran down. Both had brown hair with pink tips, an odd choice. They also looked to be twins given their similar facial features.

One however was dressed in a nice white button-up with flowy sleeves, which reminded Tommy of a pirates outfit with the high-waisted pants and boots. The other was in a yellow turtle neck and dark pants and shoes to match, he also had on a red beanie.   
"Hi-ya!" the yellow shirt one said, "I'm Wilbur and this is my brother Blade! We don't get many visitors out here," he said with a grin at the two.

So energetic, right... "Er, I'm Tommy and this is Allen, we sort of just got lost," Tommy said to them, feeling a bit uneasy. Though, he wasn't sure why these two looked normal enough.  
Blade nodded, "Yeah, dad told us, stupid of you to follow a compass leading you the wrong way. I mean, after not seeing any signs you'd have to pick up soon."

Allen puffed out his cheeks, "My compass has never been wrong before, prat." he hissed at Blade who glared back.  
Tommy shifted at that, "Yeah, idiotic really of us, I'm a new scout so that's why." he normally wasn't this passive, but really he didn't know if these guys were friendly or not. Despite how they acted, you never can know. 

Wilbur shrugged, "Well, what can you do." he said with a smile that seemed to split his face. "Well, you'll be here a while until the rangers get here, Want to play a game!?" he asked, before they could answer they were dragged to the living room to play some board games.

All through it Allen complained and did try to cheat. Tommy played calmly, and sometimes would get into arguments with Blade, but unlike with his partner, these seemed to be in more good fun. Slowly, as the sunset, he did start to warm up to the two.   
However as night drifted in, Tommy began to worry, wouldn't the Rangers have gotten here by now? Phil had yet to come out of his study too, and Blade was taking care of the soup on the stove. "Hey, uh guys, when do the Rangers normally show up?" he asked Wilbur.

The older kid blinked, "Oh, it takes them a while, we live really off the trails. The only ones are the footpaths you take." he said with a wave of his hand. "I made some tea though, dad taught me how with the herbs from our gardens."

Allen was sulking, having lost a few rounds of games and being told he was 'no fun' by Blade, so he said nothing. Tommy shrugged as he took the glass happily, "Thanks Wilby." he teased him, as Wilbur stuck out his tongue playfully. 

They went back to their game until Tommy felt a wave of sleepiness overcome here. Unable to see the cards for Clue clearly as his vision spun, Wilbur said he had to head to the bathroom as he got up, pausing their game. Tommy laid his head down on his arms at that. Allen was glaring at Blade, who was glaring back, Tommy felt very sleepy, closing his eyes slowly before he gave way to a dizzying blackness. 

Allen soon saw his partner was asleep as he shook Tommy, trying to get him up. Before noticing no, Tommy wouldn't wake up at all and seemed to have passed out. Biting his lip he looked to see Blade had left to the kitchen, they must have drugged Tommy!  
Well, he wasn't sticking around for them to possibly kill and eat him! Picking up his bag, he crept to the door, and opened it before running outside. Blade yelled out to him, a scowl on his face. 

"oh, deary me." Phil said as he stood beside his son, "Well, I suppose I'll have to go catch him." he said ruffing Blade's head. "Techno, please take our other guest to my study, at least he knew to trust us," he told his son.  
Techno nodded as he watched his dad glide, seemingly not walk at all, into the forest. Turning to sleeping Tommy, he easily picked him up and carried him down the hall into the study. 

-0-0-0-0-

Upon waking up, Tommy found he was laying down, the area was dark and dreary looking. He sat up to find he was on a pile of leaves on a small hallow of a tree. The room was old looking, made out of stone, as if carved into the trunk of a tree itself. No light but the moon peered in.   
Wait... wasn't he had a cabin with two boys and their dad and... Allen? He looked around frantic, where was Allen? 

His heartbeat frantically, then he heard a crack, he turned to see from the wall pulled away a being made of wood. Woven branches to make a body with a long green robe and two large wings. Its horned head moved to show familiar blond hair and blue eyes.   
Tommy felt himself freeze for a moment, faintly he could see red liquid from the center of the monster's chest. It glided over to Tommy, roots moving the being over.

"You've been a good boy." It said in an awfully familiar voice... Phil?  
Tommy could only stare at that, trembling, "W-What the fuck?" he breathed out to it.  
'Phil' hummed, "not like your friend" he gestured to his chest, "His soul was so tainted, even for so young. But you, you are special Thomas Innit." it breathed out to him in a scent that was a lot like mint. 

Spindly fingers reached out, taking hold of Tommy's head, as the root-like fingers curled around his mouth, wiring his jaw shut. Unable to scream now even if he wanted to, he could only stare. Unsure why he let this thing get this close, but not knowing he was trapped.   
"My sons like you, so do I... so why not stay?" Phil seemed to smile at him, the human-like face, lifting its mouth and cheeks up. "I can already picture what you'd look like if you stay on this side of the veil long enough."

Tommy wanted to ask what he meant, but only tears could fall as they were absorbed into the thing's fingers. Phil shushed him gently, "Don't worry little Tommy, I'll take good care of you. Soon, you won't even remember your human life." he promised in a soft tone.

The world started to spin again, as Tommy felt the monster move his head to lay him back down. He felt sleepy again, no, he didn't want to sleep! He wanted to leave, to get out of here! Someone! Anyone! Help!  
The noise started to fade out, as soon Tommy closed his eyes and fell back into the darkness. 


	9. The Orphan Killer- Cryptid Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a lot of positivity for my last chapter. And given it does confirm that Philza does have two 'sons' I decided to write a bit on Techno as a Cryptid.  
> Fair warning though, Techno isn't 'kind' in the slightest, come to think of it neither is Wilbur. And they both are disturbing. 
> 
> Strap in for this one, it's kind of gruesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some inspiration from the Pale Man of Pan's Labyrinth.

There are many stories as to why little children should not venture into the woods alone. Why the woods, in general, are not a safe haven for any would-be traveler. To stray from the path is to enter into a world that does not belong to man. It's a territory of the gods and goddess, of creatures not of this world. There are quite a few around the villages, and some of them are there to make sure those without parents don't think of running away. 

Whether this is told simply to condone abuse done to orphans by greedy keepers, or truly a story told in truth and honesty? Well, that is up to the brave child that seeks HIM out. To prove they aren't afraid of the Orphan Killer. 

Go out into the forest alone, dear child. Let the darkness guide you to an area where no monster spawn in the darkest of shadows. Where an eerie calm settles over the trees, and where only the snowfalls. 

Children might catch a glimpse of him. Walking on two hooved legs back to his lair, dragging behind him some poor animal. The ground seems to shake under his feet. The large, massive form that looks like a man, but with the legs of a pig.   
He wears a red cape that hands to his knees, the fur around the collar to hide his face. You might see the puffs of white breath from the long snout, between the ripple of dull white fur. You might be entranced by the crown of gold on his head. Indeed, he is a creature of wealth, representing the materialistic we hold so dear.

Should you leave now, you will keep your life. But must you urge yourself on, to follow this being, back to his lair. Few are foolish enough to and play this beast's games, few even more so to steal from him.   
Into the cavern, you follow the bloody drag marks, and soon find that the walls are lined with carvings. Lined with pillars of stone, many paths twisting and turning that lead to many rooms.

Lavish living one might say, with large beds that you can sink into like a cloud. Walls lined with torches that light the gold and jewels embedded into the stonework. Candles that light up on occasion with the small ding sound, and with it comes more wealth into his home.   
Follow the path into the main room, a large fireplace overlooking a table filled with the most savory of foods. Pictures along the walls of battles fought and won by creatures of many kinds. The blood almost looks realistic, doesn't it? Beautiful goblets of honeyed nectar sit at the table, their tantalizing scent drawing you closer, perhaps even enough to ignore the paintings. 

You yourself, being you might have no parents, having eaten only the simple stuff given to you at the orphanage, might have your mouth water at the sight. Several chairs positioned around the table, waiting for the guests it seems. Yet not a soul in sight for the feast.   
Do you dare?

Perhaps you reach out, taking a small piece, no one will notice a small piece missing? The taste is divine on your tongue, flavors that defy the senses. 

Or did you turn away? Perhaps you are not driven by your hunger, but something much deeper? Leading you down another hall, into another room. The sight is breathtaking, treasure, everywhere. Laying around, gold, silver, stones of many colors.

Your greed? Mayhaps that is why you are here? With this much, you can easily live away from your parents, or get out of the orphanage! You could live like a king/queen.   
Do you reach out? Pluck up the gold into your bag, as if someone would notice a little bit missing?

Or perhaps you missed the pile of small bones on your way in?

But do you hear it? The sound of hooves against the stone floor, perhaps you turn in time, will you wish you hadn't?

The bloody tusks, black and red eyes gazing dead at you. You stole from him, don't try to deny it. All of us are greedy one way or another. He knows your greed, he knows your taste for luxury. The same fate of all mummy-less and daddy-less boys and girls. Such naughtiness, such arrogance.   
His pig-like face sneers, showing yellow, sharp teeth. Scared and banged up from many fights, matted pink fur, blood around his mouth. A body that is mostly fur matted with blood and hugging bulking muscles. He snorts at you, he might scold you in a booming voice, or you might already be running.

Remember how I said the place was like a maze? Now you know why. You won't escape him, at least not with what you stole. Even if he has to rip the bag away from your dead hands, cut open your stomach to get the food you ate. Maybe you did something else?  
His place is a trap for the greedy of many kinds, there is always room for you, always something that you'll take. 

And once he's clawed at your leg, dragged you back away from the sweet, cold light of freedom. He'll feast.   
Children always taste the best, always have the sweetest of flesh to rip his teeth into. To cook in many different ways. Sure the game he catches can fill him, he much prefers the kids that think they can beat him. The lonely orphans who just wanted a taste of the high life. 

Ah, but there's a catch, he only eats the Orphans. To you with parents, he might offer you a deal. Bring to him the heart of the one you care about most, and he'll share his wealth with you. Or he might say if you can prove yourself to him, in a battle if you look strong enough, or in your smarts against him, he will let you go.   
Be warned though, he's not a dumb as he looks. 

Very few have survived him, but when they live to tell the tale, they come back richer than they left. Though forever does blood dog their steps, after all, he always gets the souls of the greedy one way or another. He will never let you leave, despite you seeing the sun, eventually, it's never enough. Eventually, we all slip up, we all want more.

He can look human, he has tempted children to follow him before with enticing promises. Looking like a dashing young man, with long pink hair and kind brown eyes. The roguish devil who steals away adults who want a taste of a better life. His family, as he says, needs souls too.   
He can look like a child, and lead you away into the night to his home. But only the most wicked does he do this too. He will not wait for you to find him. 

Always be wary of strangers dear child, always. 

And remember, do not go into the forest alone at night. Least you come face to face with your own greed and the gruesome death at the hands of the Orphan Killer. 


	10. They Say Rage and Sadness Change People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the destruction of L'manburge, Tommy stares down from the walkways. The withers screech, the TnT rains, Techno seeks to get revenge, Phil has disowned him... So why not die by any other hand than his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was Angsty in my head, but here's an idea for you. The Wither is 'Death' in Minecraft.  
> So I had this thought in my head for a while, cliche I know but meh.

His eyes watched as always, cold white in the stark darkness of the skies. He goes by many names, but here they call him The Beginning, The Wither. He is Death to these people, withering away the body to claim the soul. And now he watches again, invisible to all eyes. The creations of the pig are mere extensions of his power, never really at the fullest of peaks.

Humming faintly, he started at the two soul lights below, flicking in and out. So close to death's door, as the fates weave out their path. How cruel the world is to the young, how the old never see this.  
Wither scowls in disgust at the winged man and piglin, how blind they are the world at large. This destruction, this death, was meaningless and set a bad taste on his being. He had followed the two for a long time now, watched their carnage in the shadows, and he wasn't impressed.

In this world, there was a cycle, a balance of destroying and creating. Neither was without the other, it's why empires rose and fell, why fire burns and new life comes in its wake. Rise from the flames to begin again.   
Some races however thought themselves above such things, which must be why he loves the Spawn people so much. The only people who lived each day to this, all energy that is borrowed is given back to him, and in turn, given to the world again. 

Avains, pssh, such selfish creatures indeed. They expect things to stay the same, to never change, to always be their shiny object. The child below him had escaped this fate, when he refused to let the disks define him. Fate deemed wings were not for him, for he was nothing like the winged pests of the sky.   
Then the Piglins, there was a thick-headed race. Stubborn and expecting absolute loyalty despite that fact this was more unquestioning following rather than loyalty. They believed only in death and destruction, Wither found them distasteful really, they had no his blessing nor his consent to use him as often as they did. 

He supposed he could go on and on about this, but he paused in his thoughts at the boy at the edge of the long drop. Staring down the pig man's crossbow, unable to reach through a skull thicker than bedrock.   
Then the boy gazed away, and Wither reached out as the soul light fell into the flames below.

-0-0-0-0-

They say rage and sadness change people, as Tommy fell from the walkway, his hands at his chest, and a small smile on his face. What was there left to live for, Tubbo would be better off without him.   
He was selfish, he knew this now, Dream was right. He only made everything worse for people. There was no peace on this server, he had no family left. And upon hearing Phil's voice scowl at him, tell him he was a horrible person. He knew he no longer had a father, even if Phil didn't say it. 

"TOMMY!!!"   
He could hear screaming and Dream's laughter.

He closed his eyes, the heat surrounded him, the ground touched his back... then nothing followed. It was dark, and... he was at peace finally. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You suffer much."

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around, he looked down at his slightly burnt and broken body. His eyes were wide at the peaceful smile on it despite the blood and broken bones.   
Turning to the sound he blinked at the large man he saw. He had on a black cloak, one half of his face was milky white skin with a glowing white eye and the other half was bones of black and grey and melting skin with a single white dot in the sunken socket. 

The man looked at Tommy, "The fates can be cruel, can't they?" he mused in a raspy tone to Tommy. The boy stared at that, though the air was cold, he felt no fear as he stared the other down.

"Who the nether are you?" he asked, typically Tommy swearing.   
The man chuckled, "I go by many names, but Death or Wither is one you might know." staring at him Tommy gapped at that. Turning back to the destruction then looking at Tommy. "Come... your brother has been waiting," he told him.

Tommy was ready to snap, until he heard the next part, "Wil?" he asked hopefully as he followed after Wither.   
The being nodded slowly, leading him away from Tubbo crying on his chest. Phil and Techno were on the walkways staring at the body. And though Tommy gave Tubbo one last pained look, he knew... 

Finally, it was his time.

"Tommy!" he turned to the sound and felt his heart well up.  
Wilbur was smiling sadly at him, putting an arm around the younger. "As upsetting that you didn't shove it to that green bastard... I'm glad you're here," he told him. He leads Tommy away, "Let's go, mom has been wanting to see you for a long time." Wil laughs, a normal laugh like before.

And Tommy Innit was finally at peace.


	11. The True God and The False God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds he has nothing, Tubbo is making easy friends and doesn't talk to him much. Techno hates him with a passion. Phil disowned him and destroyed everything he loved. Wilbur was gone... What was the point?

He was shaking as he finished the last touches on the circle. Tommy felt like the room was spinning, but it was complete. Pale-faced from all the blood lost, Tommy laid in the circle. He either died here without reviving Wilbur or died and did revive his brother. His wrist bled out onto the circles and candles, the pain had faded to a dull ache.  
Tommy thought back on it all, each day of his life. When had the soft feathers that comforted him at night, turn to signs of fear when he found one near him? When had the deep booming laughter, turn into something that made his stomach turn? When had the man who promised, turn into the man who moved on without him? 

He couldn't understand what Ranboo had that he didn't... Couldn't see why the Ender was so much better. Yet he didn't hate the person who visited him when others didn't, couldn't hate the one who might still care. But who Tommy wouldn't be able to talk to because of where he lived.   
He took slow, labored breaths, his vision blurred at the edges. He had no reason to cling to life in this pitiful place. He couldn't strike out on his own, he had no one to really turn to. They'd be better off without him.

With this last thought, his eyes closed and his shoulders went lax. It was... peaceful.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tommy could feel the wind on his cheeks as he opened his eyes. The tall grass around him, the sky was blue with faint clouds, and the warm sun above. He looked around, he saw a house that was vaguely familiar in the distance.   
A song played from nowhere, brings back memories Tommy couldn't quite grasp. He looked down at himself, no more scars, no more burn marks, he was a healthy weight again, his clothing was normal. 

Standing up he looked around, was this... the afterlife? The song echoed again as he turned to it, now having a source. He walked to the house, onto the worn path, and onto the oak stairs.   
He looked to see a woman sitting there, she had long pink hair held back in a braid, she was playing a flute-like instrument, the notes fading into the wind. She had small tusks like Techno's and was dressed in a warrior's outfit, with many reds and golds. 

Tommy knew this song, as she finished playing and turned to him with a smile. "Theseus... Tommy, welcome," she said patting the seat next to her. He wasn't sure why, but... he... knew her.

The book, said that he'd be able to contact a god, was she a goddess? She smiled at him, "Yes, I am." she said as if reading his thoughts, he gapped at her as she giggled. "But I am also much more than that. You may not remember me, you were a baby when I left the mortal plane." her eyes grew sad.

Then she sighed shaking her head, "My name is Krista, I'm your mother." she said softly to him, Tommy felt the world spin as he sat down next to her. She let the words sink in as she smiled, "I've already explained this to Wilbur, he wasn't happy with what you did, but a deal is a deal. Your last life to revive him."

"It worked?" Tommy breathed out to her with wide blue eyes.  
Krista nodded with a smile, then it faded as she reached out and touched his face, "You've been so brave my little Theseus." she said sadly to him, "So selfless and kind, even in a place that couldn't see it... not even the man I married." she scowled at that. 

"Phil?" Tommy asked softly to her as he leaned into the hand, the familiar softness of it from blurry memories tingled in his mind.   
Krista shook her head, "That apprentice of his couldn't even begin to be a God." she said in a hard tone. "I should have told him of my status a long time ago, but where to start?" she looked at him, "I know this seems like much, but it's best to say it. I'm the Blood God, or Blood Goddess if you will." 

Tommy stared at her in shock, this was... a lot to process. But given he was dead, he had no reason not to believe her.   
Sighing, Krista looked out, "This was the place I was to raise you with your father, but I gave up so much of my power to birth you and Wilbur, that my mortal form couldn't take it." she looked down sadly, "it wouldn't be for another 100 years before I could take form again. So I had to watch everything from afar." her eyes flashed to a red color. "That beast of a man, pretending to do things in MY name." she hissed in anger.

Tommy felt waves of energy from her as she took a breath, "I'm sorry, Wilbur got used to my outbursts, even if I need to control them better. But to make a long story short, you two are my Demigods, and have more of a claim as Blood God than Techno ever did."  
Krista sighed wistfully, "I don't love to spill blood just because I can, and I in fact adore children. The fact he kills orphans disgusts me really, and the fact the man I love supports his actions makes it worse." she looked at Tommy, "There is so much I want to tell you, so much to teach you till you are ready... but, for now, you are here with me."

Tommy blinked at this, having stayed silent to listen, having now all the time in the world than before. He laughed, "This is... something... but, we've got time."

Krista smiled at him, "More than enough to make up for the years I've missed." she said hugging him close to her.


	12. Is That What You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wonders to himself at Techno's house, wonders if he wants to go back, if he wants to agree with Techno, or if he wants to start his own way?

Hugging his legs closer to him he stared at the wall. Tommy felt numb inside, many ideas swirled in his head. Since leaving exile and being found by Techno, things slowly looked up for him. But the dread settled in him that he was being a burden to his brother. Using up his resources again... using him again.   
Tommy clenched his pillow tighter at that, the horrible thought entering his mind that his brother didn't care. The thought that Phil only was caring now because he was with Techno. The sickening feeling that if he left, he would lose it all. 

All he ever wanted was his dad's approval, for Phil to say he was proud of him. But, given Tommy never had a need for anarchy like his brother... He and Wilbur both were pushed to the side, it was to be expected. Phil was a Fallen of Anarchy, he needed to cause things to go wrong with the government. And Fallen were often narrow in their pursuit, if something didn't fit their ideals they had little use.   
He wasn't always like that though, Tommy reasoned that Phil did love him still, otherwise he wouldn't have let him stick around. Fallen were also known to be possessive of what they wanted. Like the birds they were, they loved Shiny things, and Techno was his shiniest object. As was Tommy, as Phil always insisted.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he had so many paths in front of him. Everything he wanted, Phil's approval, Techno's support, a family he craved.

But was that what he wanted?

To destroy L'manburge with Techno? To level it to the ground? Did he want to return to Tubbo, the man who exiled him? To people that never came or bothered to help him? 

What did Tommy want besides a family?

Laying his head back as he gazed at the ceiling, he... wanted to be free. Of responsibility, of the pain that followed. Tommy wanted to be a kid, to not get dragged into wars, to not be blamed for things out of his control. He wanted to not be a scapegoat.

And both paths said that he would either be the Hero or the Villian of any story. He didn't want to go back, he was afraid to forgive and be hurt again. But he didn't want to be like Wilbur, to do acts of terrorism with Techno.  
So what to do?

Tommy turned his head a little gazing at the lanturn beside his bed. He always did want to learn how things were made. He wanted to be a builder when he was younger. To make things better looking, to be praised for his awesome work. But, he never did, he was hoping to learn that here before Wilbur... before L'manburge. 

Getting up as he hummed, he wondered if he could still? He could easily get resources and start, and maybe Techno and Phil could help him learn? Maybe he could learn to make his towers be more than cobble?   
Moving off the bed and heading upstairs at the morning light outside, Tommy, for once in a long time, found some books upstairs. And got to looking at designs and ideas in them. 

He didn't want to be like Wilbur or Techno, but he didn't want to be the Hero, he didn't want to be Theseus.  
He was Tommy, and maybe he could be Tommy Craft, a famous builder... one day.


	13. Cryptid Philza (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People really love this AU of mine.   
> So here's how our local Cryptid in another idea managed to lure away Tubbo into the forest.

Toby smiled as he skipped through the many patches of shrubs and bushes. Being let outside of the orphanage was nice, he never liked the kids there. They were loud, mean, and called him horrible names. Toby was smaller than the other kids, and slightly more chubby too, as such they had taken to call him Tubbo instead of his name.   
As such, he didn't get along with the kids there, and they didn't seem incline to let him join their games. So he takes to walking the woods by himself and happily exploring them each day. By this point, Toby was confident he knew this place inside and out.

And you can imagine it shocked him that he was hopelessly lost by the hour that went by. He should have gone back for lunch by now. But having turned around to go back the way he came, from walking in a straight line, he found nothing looked familiar. How did he get lost? He had been walking straight the entire time!   
It was slowly getting dark too, and Toby didn't want to be out here alone at night. He hugged his jacket tighter around him and tried not to cry. That wouldn't do him any good, and he was a big boy.

As he pushed some branches away from his face, Toby froze as he saw someone standing a few paces away. It looked to be a man, tall and lanky, hunched over something. Braches were above his head it looked like, and he seemed to have on a hat.   
The kid that he was, and given they are brainwashed to trust authority figures, he called out "Hey, mister?" he said in a shaky voice, maybe this was also one of the people at the orphanage looking for him?

The person twitched then stood up, and the 'branches' that Toby thought he saw moved with him. The child stared in shock, those weren't branches they were... antlers. Tall antlers that seemed to be about the size of an adult's arm!   
In the low light of the fading sunset, Toby saw that man was dressed in a long trench coat that leads down to spindly fingers made of roots, or at least that's what Toby thought he saw.

There was a creak, and dread filled his stomach as the... thing turned its head. Sunken blue eyes stared back from a human yet... not so human face. it was like his skin was made of bark, with pieces of it peeling much like how Birch bark does.   
Toby could only stare in horror and shock at the creature as he stared back at him. The creak of it's body sounding like branches swaying in the wind as he turned to face him fully. Tilting it's head slightly as if curious about him, or maybe it was how predators eye up their prey. 

The thing opened his mouth, and Toby felt ill when the voice of the orphanage owner came out of it's mouth. "Come here little child," it said, distorted and all sorts of wrong, like it, was being played on a recorder.   
Toby took a step back, the creature moved forward, "Aren't you hungry?" it asked in that same tone. He felt like crying, this thing was mimicking someone he trusted even though he could see it wasn't her. 

Then it moved it's head to the other side at a rapid speed, cracking as it did. "I won't harm you, let me help you." that was two different voices, both sounded male yet they were different pitches.  
Toby had enough by that point and turn and ran, he didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed to getaway.   
He heard snapping of twigs, branches, and brush, the heavy scent of mint in the air as he tried not to cry. 

Then he hit the ground hard and curled up in fear. Toby's leg hurt, it felt like it was on fire, and he cried as he hugged himself. He didn't want to die out here, he was too young to even think about death. Yet what else would this thing do? Just like in those nature films, it was going to hurt him!  
Something brushed against his hair, like strings against his skin. Then it wrapped around his waist, Toby didn't dare open his eyes, not wanting to look this thing in it's face. 

He felt dizzy and sick, the scent of mint was so strong, Then, as his face hit something cold and rough, he blacked out. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Search parties looked for days, but Toby Underscore was never found. Nothing was left, not even scraps of clothing. It was like the kid had vanished.

Some say he was taken by the Birch Man.  
The local legend of a man who was made of birch trees and who would steal children never to be seen again.   
Other calls the Birch Man, Philza. 

Whatever the name, it remains the same story, if the child didn't end up dead in the woods, it meant he was taken.  
To where no one knows.

Three other children are said to have gone missing to him.

Dave Blade, he was 12 when he went missing many years back.  
Wilbur Soot, the local trouble maker age 10 when he vanished.  
Tommy Innit, a loud kid who was also 10 when he went missing.  
And now Tubbo Underscore, an orphanage at the age of 7 who was another one to add to the legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are just senes, Phil's look never changes though, just what he does.  
> All of them know he kidnaps or kills kids. So yeah, want more like this. Maybe I'll write Cryptid Wilbur next.


	14. Souls For A Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this one actually has alot of plot with it, but I'm too lazy to write it.
> 
> So Philza is a Fallen Angel-like deal, and they are known to take souls. So what if Tommy and Tubbo died during L'manburge and Phil took their souls?

The withers silently sheirked, the rain of TNT has long since ended. And in the midst of the rubble, lay the bodies of two boys. Their hands held loosely together, having fallen holding onto each other. Blood trickled out the side of Tommy's mouth, blue eyes long clouded over with death. Tubbo's head was bleeding, his eyes dull but yet... still very much alive. If only faintly.

No one would help them, no one really cared about them. And Tubbo wouldn't accept it anyway, he just wanted to die, right here, beside Tommy. Every breath hurt, ragged and uneven, but he didn't care, fingers loosely gripping Tommy's colder ones. Rain pattered onto his face, soothing the heat on his skin.   
He heard something though, over his own breathing and the faint ringing in his ears. Turning his eyes when a shadow landed next to them. Large blacken wings folding neatly onto the man's back.

Philza gazed down at them, in the rain trickling down his long blond hair. Mysterious blue eyes looked at them with many expressions, some were sadness, pity, and hurt. But there was something deeper, almost giddy and relief.   
He bent down to them, running his fingers over the edge of Tommy's hairline. "My baby boy." he cooed softly to him. "It's going to be okay now, you'll be safe again," he said to him, his voice soothing yet it sent chills through Tubbo. Like Death itself had whispered into his ear. 

Pale, ivory fingers closed Tommy's eyes, then trailed down the other face to his chest. Phil pressed his hand to Tommy's center, then Tubbo saw something, it was bright in color, whites mixed with greys and red. Swirling around into something akin to an orb, yet wispy enough to be shapeless.   
"N-No," Tubbo said weakly, Phil's eyes looked at him. Cold, icy blue that went from annoyance to a softer look at the former president.

Phil used his other hand reaching over to Tubbo and petted his hair lightly. A soothing motion, as the cold fingers moved strands out from his face. "Don't worry, you two will be fine." the winged man promised him in the same tone he used a few seconds ago.   
In his fingers, he gripped what Tubbo could only assume was Tommy's soul. Phil smiled down at him, "Don't dwell on it Tubbo, you've fought so hard, been so brave, you're chains are broken now." his fingers continued to run through the wet hair of the younger. "There is nothing here to hold you anymore. L'manburge is gone, you're a kid again."

Tubbo felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, why was he crying? He didn't know anymore, the pain had faded to a dull ache, he was so tired. Tired of being used, of harming those he cared about, he just wanted to rest.   
A thumb brushed away the tears on his left cheek, "Close your eyes." Phil near whispered, "I'll take care of you." a smile on his face was both twisted and soft.

Brown eyes stared into the blue ones of the Angel of Death, then everything faded away to a dizzying blackness. 

Phil watched the light leave the boy's eyes, he sighed shaking his head slightly. He closed Tubbo's eyes, and carefully pried the soul away from the body. Holding the two pulsing orbs in his hands.   
Pulling them closer, he hugged them to his chest. A smile on his face was the heart on his neck glowed, the warmth of the two rushing through him. Their pain and sorrow were wonderful, as was their joy and happiness. 

He didn't think he'd ever get used to the feeling of claiming souls. Wilbur's was the heaviest experience he's ever had though, sharing in his son's pain, agony, pride, and happiness.   
Phil took a breath standing up, nothing left here for him. He had what he needed, they'd be safer now, living in bliss in a world he created for them. Where they'd never harm another or anyone would harm them. 

And in return, their souls gave him more power and strength. For each soul he took, his power grew, and he also gained a ghost to fight for him. Maybe he'd bring these two back as phantoms too? Phil hummed on that thought as he left the crater of the city.  
Touching his chest as he could feel them close by, Phil gave a wide smile. "Dad's here now, and he's not going to let you go," he whispered to himself. Before lifting his wings and flying up into the sky. Back to Techno's place.


	15. Philza Headcannons (DSMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random Headcannons I have on this guy.

\- Phil is over 130 years old, being that he's a Fallen Angel/Fallen Valkyrie he's near immortal. In human years, he's roughly 32. 

\- Phil is what's known as a Fallen in this world, it means he's an Angel or Valkyrie that lost their 'halo' or 'morals' and enjoys spreading Chaos and Destruction. (I use Valkyrie as because in the Aether it's a common idea that Notch had them. Though they weren't Angels, do your own Norse Myth look up :D)

\- He thrives off of collecting souls, his strength and power come from the souls he claims as his own. In his many years, he's claimed over 30. Giving him demigod-like powers. 

\- His nickname 'Angel of Death' due to this fact, he's told as a scary boogyman story to children so they don't try to leave the safety of walls, kingdoms, and villages. 

\- Phil is VERY possessive, as a Fallen he sees little value in friendship. What he wants is Loyalty to him and him alone. Might be why he likes Techno so much, as the Blade gives it to him unquestioning. He sees people more as objects than living beings, possessions he wants.

\- Phil is slightly unsympathetic due to his status as a Fallen. He can and will destroy anything that stands in his way to what he wants. Caring little if this person is just a bystander, he will only yield if it's something he cares deeply about. Say Wilbur or Techno, sometimes even Tommy or Tubbo. 

\- He has a hard time understanding human emotions, and also material objects. He understands Wrath, Envy, Pride, and many of the other seven deadly sins and negative emotions. But he doesn't quite understand empathy or sympathy. While he can seem sympathetic as he understands why humans are emotional, he can't really feel this emotion for himself. This makes it very hard for him to be there for his sons, adopted or not, because how can he help when he doesn't know why they are feeling this way?

\- Back to the possessive part, if anything hurts what he claims as his, Phil isn't one to forgive and forget that easy. True, Tommy betrayed Techno, but Tommy is still HIS, no one else has claim to Tommy's soul but him. 

-Despite not feeling human positive emotions, he can still feel little things. It's not as deep as humans feel, but it's a surface feeling. Like pride for his son's accomplishments or caring when they show him, love. He mostly is mimicking these feelings from many souls he's collected, but it doesn't always work. (might be why people draw him with Resting Bitch Face a lot. XD)

\- Phil does 'love' his sons if you call claiming their souls as his as 'love'. To a Fallen, this is how they show love, if they call you 'Mine' or 'My' anything this means they care. In their own twisted way. 

\- Phil mostly would say he makes up the sins of Greed, Wrath, and Pride. And thus he loves to punish mortals for these sins a lot. 

\- Each of his sons represents one of these sins. Pride is Tommy. Greed is Wilbur. and Wrath is Techno. BUT they do have bits of the other sins in them. 

\- It unsure to Dream what exactly Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur are. Demons? Angels? Nephilim? Human? Not like they know and not like Phil will tell him even if he asks.

\- Despite working with Dream on Doomsday, Phil despises the Chaos Demigod, finding him to be a 'Human playing God'. Could also due to the fact that Dream has hurt what is his several times over. And tried to take Wilbur's soul away from him.

\- Phil's wings used to be a light grey with white speckles and diamond patterns on his flight feathers. His wings now are a dark grey, near black, with the same pattern but not as bright as they used to be. They are also bigger now and seem to engulf the light around him. 

\- Mr. Hardcore man has 'died' before, but Fallen's mostly are reincarnated. This is where the Colorza's come into play! Each one has been a past life of his, and Phil has faint memories from each of them. Green is his current one and he hasn't lived near half as long as his other incarnations. 

\- Phil adopted Tubbo as his own, mostly because he likes the boy's eyes and he likes his soul. Phil wanted him, plain and simple, so he took Tubbo in. The reason is the same for Ranboo, he wanted the Ender's soul, so he took him in and claimed him. Not that Ranboo knows...

\- Phil is silently pissed about Sam trying to take away Tommy but doesn't show it. His claim is stronger than the hybrids. 

\- Phil has the power to control others' thoughts and implant ideas in their head. Though he admits this takes a lot of concentration and leaves him with a headache, so he rarely, if ever, uses it. 

\- Phil has seen the 'Nether' or 'Hell' and calls it 'home' to freak people out. it's unsure where he came from really. 

\- He loves it when he's causing destruction, Anarchy is his game, it's what he represents. Now if only is sons would follow that objective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more later, or do the other SBI guys.   
> This is all PERSONAL headcannons in my own world that I made.


	16. Angst Dead Clingy Duo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just write a one-shot on Dead Innit and Tubbo.

Looking out over the frozen wasteland that was near Techno's house, Puffy sighed out a puff of white breath. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but... they hadn't shown up and she wondered if they knew. Possibly not, Techno had little to do with the main server. And given who did it, and she was apart of his team... and was once her lover, Puffy felt she better tell him.  
Walking up to the cabin, she knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Techno to answer, suited up as usual. He blinked, "Puffy?" he asked confused, tilting his head at her.

She looked at him with sad eyes, "Can I come in?" she asked in a soft, slightly weak voice. She had cried a lot yesterday and still didn't feel like her usual self.   
Normally Techno didn't like letting people inside, but seeing her expression he felt it was important and moved aside. Getting the snow off her boots she walked into the house. 

Her eyes turned to see Phil with tea on the couch and Ranboo in the kitchen. "Puffy?" the older man said, "What is it?"  
It must be something he could do, picking up on distress. Taking a breath, Puffy felt her lower lip tremble as he held her coat. "Well, you two hadn't shown up, so I came to tell you both... as I don't know if you got the message."

She took a shaky breath, "Philza... I'm so sorry." she began slowly and took another breath. Techno seemed tense, thinking she'll attack, then she spoke "But Tommy and Tubbo are dead," she said to him, not meeting his eyes. 

Ranboo near dropped what he was holding. The silence in the air was deafening, enough you could cut with a knife. Puffy could see all eyes on her, she plowed on before she broke into tears again. "The funeral was yesterday, you two didn't show up. Understandable, given you weren't on the best terms with Tommy or Tubbo... but something... Something told me to come." she said swallowing the lump in her throat.

Her blue eyes looked up to meet the winged man's as he was staring with his mouth gapped. "W-What?" he said in a strained tone.   
Puffy gazed away, tears slipping from her eyes, "Dream killed Tubbo, he's in Pandora right now. I don't think he wanted to kill Tommy but..." her lip trembled, "He went into depression, and jumped off a cliff in the Nether." she said with a weak voice. 

Brushing away tears, "I'm sorry... just wanted to come to tell you." she said not wanting to start crying here. She turned away, "They're buried next to Wilbur." she finished before muttered a soft goodbye.   
No-one stopped her as she quickly left, she looked ready to break down again and Techno knew he didn't want her here right now. And he wouldn't want to lose it in front of people either. 

Ranboo looked at the door after it clicked shut, then heard a small thump. He turned back to see Phil was on the couch, his face paler than anything he's ever seen. He turned his eyes to Techno, whose face was unreadable. Quietly he left them alone at that.  
Phil felt numb inside, Tommy was dead? Tubbo too? He knew the kid was reckless, but he was also hard to kill and damn stubborn. His eyes gazed up at Techno, who put on his coat. "I'm going out," he said in a hard tone.

The other didn't stop the piglin, and when the door clicked shut, he sat alone. Phil stared at the ground before the tears started in his eyes. They ran down his cheeks, he lost them both, they both were gone. Phil let out a shaky sob at that, gripping his pants in shaking hands. 

As for the other, well Ranboo heard yells all night, yelling in a language he didn't know. A few trees were down in the morning, Ranboo didn't question it. Writing down in his memory book, he felt an ache in his chest... Though he didn't know the two well, it still hurt, it hurt so much.


	17. Schemer and Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenes on this idea I had a while back.

For a long time, it was the five of them, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Philza. In a small cottage, by the lakeside, cozy and well away from anyone. In that time, they were taught many things, taught how to survive and how to live. There were many rules to follow, rules Tommy and Tubbo know they have forgotten.   
Tubbo knew becoming president was not going to be an easy task, but here he knew now what it meant. He was in charge of a nation, in charge of people in it, and some people who would use him to use the nation.

He didn't trust Quackity, not as far as he could throw the man. Tubbo wasn't an idiot, despite coming off as such. Really he wanted to be a kid, but this server forces people to grow up. And it was due to his distrust that made him realize, he needed to be ready for anything.  
Which is how he got to here, talking with Tommy his Vice President. 

Tommy looked at him, "So you... want to go back, to fall back on all that was taught to us?" he asked softly.  
Tubbo nodded too that firmly, "Tommy, we lost Wilbur, near lost L'manburge too. People here who want power will use us again, and I don't doubt Dream will try something." he near snarled the green bastard's name.

Gazing away Tommy looked in thought. He remembered all too well the lessons that Phil had told them about. Techno and Wilbur were a good example of this. Wilbur was the one who calculated the plans, who made sure everything ran smoothly. Techno was the deterrent to any and all, his job was to keep Wilbur safe and to kill any and all threats. While it worked for a time, they drifted apart, and now Wilbur was dead and Techno was in hiding.   
"So you want me to be your bodyguard, to be ready for any and all things to come. While you put this nation back together?" Tommy asked him.

Gazing at his brother in all but blood, Tubbo nodded, "Yes, if we are to make this work, we can't afford to fall apart as Techno and Wilbur did. If we want peace, then we have to be ready to play with fire." as much as either hated to admit it, Phil was right.  
This world was unforgiving and cruel, and they learned that the hard way. In Wilbur's haste to make sure his son and younger brothers didn't have to live in that world... he fell apart. 

Tommy swallowed hard at that and gave Tubbo a long look. Before he nodded firmly, "Alright, I'm out of practice, but I remember the training I was put through." he said. He'd have to go back to it, be ready for anything, Tubbo needed him to be ready to kill if someone threatened him, be ready to fight for him.   
Tubbo released a breath, he smiled and nodded to Tommy, "We'll make this place better, we have to." he looked outside his house. "Trust no one, and remember family is the only ones to let close," he told his brother. 

These were the rules, be ready for anything, be ready to survive, and fear no one but Philza. The man taught his sons to be underhanded, to be unafraid of anything, but they all feared Philza, the Angel of Death, with good reason. He owned their souls, and they all knew it. 

With this plan in place, Tommy knew he couldn't afford to let anything happen in the time. He set about in the morning training again, getting back into the practice of his sword, to cement his strength again. He was out of training for a while, and Techno pointed out as much in Pogtopia.   
Tubbo meanwhile drew up plans for the city. Ready to expand some things, bring in more businesses, more housing. He read out what people needed and wanted, and made the notes. 

Peace was a big thing, people wanted to feel like they were safe here, no more wars. As such, making enemies weren't on the list, and Tubbo refused to listen to the silly notion of making a hit list. He wasn't stupid Quackity, ofcourse he was making a hit list, and Tubbo wasn't going to stand for it.   
Another thing was people wanted freedoms, to know their rights, to know that they could count on justice. Tubbo nodded, people needed to know they had the right to fair trial, to know they wouldn't be thrown into prison on the whims of silly or simple things.   
People also wanted to worship how they pleased, there were many gods out there, and they all believed something or nothing at all. Tubbo was all for that, who was he to deny them the right to do that? 

There were more policies, some from the many kingdoms and servers around the world. Trading would be something good to set up, though he'd have to set up some shadier deals. The Thieves Guild was one, they could be good with connections if given a base or footing in the Dream SMP.   
He'd have to think about it, Dream was still a big threat, the man seemed to just want to cause problems. Tubbo finished up, and would run these by Tommy, for now, he had to get ready to start small things. 

Such as not letting Quackity and Fundy raid and trash Phil's house to look for Technoblade. Those two, he swore, were more trouble than they were worth. One in it for a quick buck and revenge plan, the other a blind kid who looked up to the duck hybrid.   
Tubbo looked over at Tommy, who had on some armor on his chest and on his forearms and forelegs. On his hip was a sword, he looked more intimidating now than he did before. And with a nod to each other, they headed off to Phil's house to prove they weren't kids anymore, and wouldn't let anyone stop them.


	18. Update and Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to ask something :D

Been getting some people saying they like the ideas I have. So, I was wondering, what would you guys like me to expand on more? Any specific ideas you might have with what I do have?  
I've been thinking of writing more of Cryptid Philza, but unsure what to write. Any ideas? 

I also have AU's involving some OC's of mine. One being Percy, who is Wilbur's youngest son and it's ALOT of Angst with him. But I'm unsure as there seems to be a stigma of making OC characters and not many people read about them. 

Just wondering, I'm thinking of opening up some requests for oneshots.


	19. Cryptid Philza Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing of headcanons with this guy. Telling a bit on my thoughts, I'll write another oneshot on him later.

Just a small bit of headcanons telling about my AU here. Just saying this now, I'm so glad you guys love him! I saw this as a simple idea and just ran with it. 

\- Philza is the name he calls himself, to the people who have seen him they call him the 'Birch Man' or 'Winged Man'. 

\- His design never changes in my mind. He has huge wings and is about the size of an average adult male. He has 'antlers' really they are antlers with twisting bark around them to make them bigger. His face is made of bark, with a strip of black around his eyes and the rest is white like birch trees. His eyes look sunken in due to this, and since they are blue it makes them seem like they're glowing.  
His body is made of twisting root-like structures around a dark cavern inside. One can faintly see, if close enough, a glowing red heart inside. He has long claw-like fingers and feet. And always he wears a long green cloak that is torn at the ends.

\- The mint scent is common with birch trees, fun fact birch trees were used as toothbrushes due to their antiseptic properties. 

\- He has several powers, Phil can mimic the voices of people he's heard, he has the power to control the mind too by planting or erasing memories, long term exposure to him can lead to bouts of forgetfulness and mild headaches, and he can 'glide' in a sense and this allows him to move faster.

\- Some flaws with his powers is that unless he's heard your voice for a long time, it's hard for him to get it exactly right. Hence why it might come out like radio static or 'wrong' in a sense. He also has to keep the person still for long periods of time to use any mind magic on them. 

\- Phil rarely, if ever, takes kids with him. Most of the time he feeds on their blood as it keeps his soul, or core, alive. Remember that creepy idea that blood is good 'water' for plants... yeah with Phil it's true. Blood of the innocent and all that. Though, he really only takes naughty kids who misbehave. 

\- Phil met Dave first, a boy who was chased out of his village for having grown horns on his head and having feet like a pig or goats. He took Dave in, and the first story went around about the Birch Man having taken the 'Devils Child'. Stories change with time, and Dave became a cryptid story himself. 

\- Wilbur was a mischievous kid but never was cruel to others. He had no real family to speak of and often snuck away from his abusive relatives to play his guitar in the forest. Phil rather liked listening to the boy's music, and offered to him a home, a family, to get away from it all. In time Wilbur became a Siren. 

\- Tommy is about in the late 90's time period when he was taken. Which the stories changes based upon who tells it.   
\- Toby is always told as an orphan who wandered too far into the forest. 

\- Phil lives in what is known as the 'Veil' which, if you don't know fae lore that well enough as it's what I used as a base, is a mist-like wall that sometimes appears to people. Inside, you can't see or hear anything as you keep walking in what you hope is forward. Once on the other side, the world is... different.   
While still having trees and plants as you remember, they look off. The bark almost seems to glow, the sky seems to have strange patterns of colors in it, the night seems to come faster and days seem to be shorter.   
There are many structures around the area, built out of several kinds of things, and some out of materials you've never seen before. It almost magical, but yet also feels very foreboding.

\- Basically, the Veil is like a 'realistic' Minecraft, and the area you enter could be based upon the cryptid in your area. With Phil, you see structures as he builds in his hard-core world. 

\- Once in the Veil it's very hard to escape from. Often you need another cryptid to guide you out or you need to get very lucky, just as lucky as you did when entering. The gates rarely open twice for the same person. 

\- Spending too long in the Veil can change a person. Depending on which territory you are in might change what you look like. So for Tommy, he'll gain wings like Philza's own. Maybe even more Harpy-like features? 

\- Yes there are other cryptids, and each one is different in what they do and what they want. (Cryptid Dream? XD)

\- Back to Philza, he's centuries-old, one might argue he's the oldest Cryptid in the Veil that people know of. Not all Cryptids like to be seen or harm people. 

\- Cryptids are also very territorial and dislike people or other cryptids coming into their area uninvited. 

\- Philza's house looks different from who sees it. Some see it as a cabin, others might even see a mansion. It's meant to lure in people after all. He uses magic to look more human than he is, just a guy who lives in the woods in a nice house with his two (four) kids. 

\- Though sometimes he goes out looking for prey, either way, it works for him. 

\- Once you enter the house you pretty much have entered into his realm of the Veil. So good luck. 

\- Few have escaped Phil, those that have said they are lucky to have gotten out as it's not as easy as leaving through the front door. 

\- Phil is very proud of his children and the cryptids they are becoming and is very protective of them too. 

So I'm still deciding on what type of Cryptid I want Tubbo and Tommy to be but in time. I'll do a one-shot on the Veil soon. Might even make this into its own one-shot series.


	20. Technoblade Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random things I headcannon with Technoblade in most of my stories and one-shots.

Most of my headcanons are done in my stories or one-shots, though I might change them to fit the story I'm telling. But this is my 'Default Technoblade' in a sense. 

\- Techno is a name he gave himself, in my stories his mother named him Blade. Hence the title The Blade. 

\- Techno is what is known as a Netherian, meaning he has 'Piglin' traits. IE, tusks, border face features, a larger nose that looks pig-like. (Think Orcs). They also have hooved feet either in or out of piglin form and pointed ears that can either be short or tall, the taller they are the more they droop at the ends. 

\- His mother was Netherian, and he takes after her the most, same for Wilbur. Whereas Tommy takes more after Phil. 

\- The Voices are actually quite common for powerful Netherians, given they are beings, supposedly, created by the God of Destruction and God of War. They crave anarchy and chaos, which might be why they live in tribes rather than how some live in cities. 

\- Techno though has personal reasons for disliking government. Given in the era he lives in Hybrids like his family are often seen as 'pets' or 'freaks'. Either killed by humans or sold on black markets as pets. Techno finds it disgusting that people would be sold, it's just one of the many reasons he destroys corrupted governments. 

\- His title of 'Blood God' is because he is a vessel of the Blood God, though he doesn't speak much about this. Nor has ever told people if he's met the real Blood God, possibly only Phil would know if he has or hasn't. 

\- Netherians don't really have much for the concept of Gender, though going by He/Him pronouns, Techno, like most of his race, could care less about appearance and more in deeds.

\- So basically insulting a Netherian's appearance is seen as nothing to them, but to insult their fighting or their deeds is seen as worthy to duel over. 

\- Techno isn't very touchy-feely, which is common for most Piglins. He has a hard time conveying feelings, even though he does care deeply for people. Family is everything to him, to gain his trust, it's a big deal. 

\- He doesn't let people in easily, and those he does he gets clingy of in his own way. He'll fight the world for them, and it's why he takes betrayal so deeply. Because to Netherians to show your feelings means you trust them enough to be vulnerable. Which could be taken as a weakness and used against you. 

\- Techno looks mostly piglin to anyone who sees him, only Tommy, Phil, Tubbo, Wilbur, and now Ranboo have seen his humanish form. And honestly, he admits humanish form is more comfortable. 

\- He hates weakness, and thus, is bad for denial of his feelings for people. His rage and lashing out is because it's his only coping way to hide his feelings. Techno thinks if he acts angry, then people will back off. It works... though it's not healthy.

\- To call him The Blade when he hasn't given you permission is insulting. That his title, not a name. Tommy knows this, and it's why when being formal he calls him 'The Blade' and in friendly terms it's Techno. Phil rarely uses his title, given their history is that of 'Blood Brothers' in Techno's mind.

\- Depending on my mood, Techno is either Phil's eldest son or is his apprentice. And some headcanons change based upon which one I use.

\- Techno, though a man of many flaws, is very sure of what he believes in. Something that runs in the SBI's 'family'. He's of the firm belief that the only way to free a person is to free their chains to society. Another reason he destroys the government. 

\- He still is of the thought that destroys L'manburge was the only way to protect Tommy and the only way to free Wilbur's spirit. 

\- Though he's blind to the fact people aren't like him, not everyone can survive away from cities and/or kingdoms. That he's also destroying lives and homes. 

\- Really it's a moral question by that point. Is it fair to break people's chains to free them even if it means destroying all they've built already?

\- In my stories, he does still care about Tommy and is just waiting for Tommy to realize that what he did was to free him. After all, Tommy is young, he just doesn't understand, but someday he will. Phil tells him as much, as Phil was the same way before he became a Fallen. 

\- Though the feelings are still painful, Techno still isn't, currently, ready to fully forgive Tommy. But he had no regrets and would do it again, even if it means going through betrayal again. Tommy is happier, everyone is happier with L'manburge in his mind. 

\- If he calls you 'Nerd' or 'Dork' or 'Geek' it's his way of showing affection. He also punches people he shows affection to, though the problem is he doesn't know his own strength.

\- Low-key it's why Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur could take hits and keep going. Nothing can compare to Techno's punches. 

\- Blood makes him stronger, to bleed for him makes him stronger. It's why he likes to spill blood, the more he does, and the more innocent is it, the stronger he gets. Hence, kill the orphans. (The way he sees it, they are better off dead than in this cruel world).

\- He only sometimes kills orphans though, not all of them. Just the weak ones, prove your strength to him, and he won't kill you. After all, only the strong survive. 

\- This is also a reason he didn't kill Tommy, the kid was on death's door and still was fighting. Color Techno impressed. (Also might be because Tommy looks so much like Phil, but he'd never say that out loud. :P)

\- In some stories, he is marked by Phil, with the Crow on his nape. This means his soul, after death, belongs to Phil. 

\- Funny one here, he does sometimes correct people's grammar and speech. And out of all the SBI, he curses the least. Oh but he comes up with much more colorful ways to insult you. ("Did he just call me a peasant while swearing to the gods!?")

\- Techno is shockingly very wealthy in more ways than one. And may or may not have a problem with liking shiny things. (Not like Phil can talk, given he's just as bad).

\- Techno actually hates Withers, but they are at least effective. 

\- He's a bit dense when it comes to emotions, but is very smart and logical. 

I'll add more later, but for now, this was fun to write. I love Techno as a character, even if I hate what he does.


	21. Boy of Destruction, Theseus/Ender of Order, Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Gods of the Void were prepared for the Signs.  
> When the False God takes the Throne of Power for themselves.  
> When the Court Master raises a Kingdom from the ground.  
> When the Heavenly King turns his back on the world.  
> When Blood spills the ground with his ideals.  
> And When the Angel of Death calls for Retribution. 
> 
> The Over shall look to the Twins.  
> One of Red promises desires and gives to all who follow to the Void.  
> One of Blue seeks to help those atone and understand for a new world.  
> Both working against each other, one believing, in the End, the other believing in the Beginning.

Once he lived as a rebellion leader against a tyrannical empire and rose from the ground the start of equality for all.  
Another time he lived as a twin brother to a powerful sorcerer who tried to destroy the world to The Void.  
Yet again he was born to destroy those who sought to found themselves on the misery of others. 

And each of these incarnations was about one thing, the start of the world falling back into the void. 

Theseus was older than time itself, born over and over into a world of never-ending problems. Reborn again and again, losing his memories each time. Tristan, Hound, Theseus, so many names to one person.  
All with one purpose in the threads of fate.

To stop the world from falling into the Void, and prove his 'Brother' that it was still yet beyond saving.  
He had succeeded twice and failed once. And here they are again, standing before the Egg, in a world that again repeats its mistakes in a different way, but in the same worlds. 

Indeed, Theseus was partial himself to two of the four endings, while his brother no doubt was partial to the other two.

The Courtroom Master, who would see to all getting a fair trial. He is one of the second signs when he raises a nation from the ground. When he loses his nation to tyrants, to understand the Sin of the world. When he dies at the hands of the one he loves. He takes up the mantle of Court Master, and through him, all will be judged accordingly. 

The Heavenly Master, who would seek to lead all to atonement and to true paradise. Born a boy of nothing, yet seeking to give everything for what he cares for. Making mistakes to see the worst in people. To be used for the gain of others, to understand not all are innocent. Yet learning to be forgiving and willing to trust again, even if it means losing his life. He'll awaken as the Heavenly Master, and through him we may yet see paradise. 

And though Theseus may not yet know he's met them both, he will in time. As the sands of time tick down, there is only so much Time can do to stop it. Working through the strands of the past and future to stop the twins from returning. 

For now, he is just simply Tommy, who has lived through trauma and still moves forward. For now, he is just a simple kid who was forced to play the hero. For now, he's a kid with a broken family. 

And whatever is to come, well that'll just have to be up to you... when you stand before him on the final day. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Once he lived as a leader of a mighty cult and brought people under the Void's thrall with the promise of desires fulfilled.  
Another time he was the twin brother of a sorcerer, and he sought to drag the world down into darkness.  
Yet again he lived as a poor boy who has been abandoned by his mother, so he sought retribution and killed her. 

Ranboo had been around for a long time, even if his memory refuses to admit it to him. Going by many names, Terrence, Perseus, Ranboo, the name makes no difference to his purpose in life though.  
He seeks to bring the world to Order by having the Void swallow it whole. To start a reset on the world.

The world, as he sees it, is beyond saving each time. In this interaction, Hybrids are bought and sold like pets. Those that live on their own, are discriminated against for not having a human owner. Seen as a lesser race, even though they are more blessed by the Gods than these humans who fear what they don't understand.  
These creatures destroyed magic out of spite and fear for what they did not have. Yet his 'brother' insisted that all was not lost.

And while people created kingdoms as safe-havens, and the world starts to get back to a new normal with talks of war for equality on the horizon. He still finds a reset would be better for all. To start over again, and bring the world from scratch rather than trying to fix what was already broken.  
It worked well the last time it happened, but it was inevitable that the world would make the same mistakes even if in a different form. 

Indeed, Ranboo was partial to the two endings of Blood and Death. He made no attempt to hide it, whether he was aware of it or not. 

The Angel of Death shall burn all under his stare, and all shall atone for their sin no matter how big or small. When he kills his own flesh and blood under the misgivings of a tyrant, he shall see how twisted man can be in any form. When he gives to the other son, only to be treated as a criminal for wanting the family to be safe, he'll be forced to face the truth of Sin. And he'll destroy the nation of Court, and seek out true Retribution, no matter the cost. Through Death, no one will be better or worse than the last and we will all atone the same.

The Blood 'God' will spare none in his path, all beings great and small will face him on the battlefield and either die a hero or stand with him in the Truth. When he sought to help Court with his country, only to be betrayed once for sticking to his ideals. When he seeks to be peaceful only for Atonement to force him to see red once more, he'll stand and fight one more. And on that day, hell destroy the betrayal a second time, in the face of one who is familiar yet also a stranger to his eyes. Through Blood, all are either tyrannical or honest, and this brings about the Truth.

Ranboo may not yet know his fate, may yet still be seen as a puppet to the False God. But when the wheel of destiny spins, not even Time will be able to stop where it lands. He could prevent or prolong it, but even Time can not stop the Twins from returning.  
In whatever form they take, similar or not, their goals remain the same.

Whether Ranboo will be an angel who gives you your desires or an insane demon who takes you at your lowest to use. That will depend on you, standing before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court: Wilbur  
> Heavenly: Tubbo  
> Angel of Death: Phila  
> Blood 'God': Techno
> 
> I might write more on this later.  
> I used some references to events to a friend's book, which has nothing to do with this idea. Same goes for any others you find, this is a stand alone idea.


	22. Fallen of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Chapter Incoming!
> 
> After getting out of Prison with Dream, Tommy is different. And Tubbo accidentally tells Philza, who goes and gets his son. Techno was no ready at all for this Tommy.

Techno was prepared to argue with Phil for allowing that... traitor back into his house of all places. But as he geared up for a rant, his red eyes met Tommy's own. Dead fish-like eyes, blue dulling down into a grey color with no pupils at all. His face was expressionless, no emotion at all on them as Tommy only stared at Techno. As if he was staring right through him.  
Tommy's cheeks were hallowed, his skin was beyond pale, and his eyes seemed to be sunken into his face. It was like staring at the kid from his basement all over again. 

Phil placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "I'll explain everything mate, for now, let's just get him a place to sit down." he said in a soft voice.

Mutely, Techno nodded he wanted answers before anything else now. Phil guided Tommy away and to a chair in the corner. The kid didn't protest, just sat there staring at nothing on the wall, eyes lost to the world.  
Phil guided Techno to the kitchen and sighed heavily, "You remember our conversation with Tubbo, right?" he asked as he made them both something to eat, he had flown back and it was a long journey with Tommy. Though the other hadn't moved at all, he had put on some weight, not alot though.

Techno nodded to this, "He was asking questions about your species." he recalled, remembering some of the things Tubbo was asking about Angels or Avians.  
"Yeah, I got curious as to why, and gently pressured Tubbo into telling me." Phil explained to the other, "Turns out, Tommy had been locked in the prison with Dream, a small problem in security. And when they got him out, he was like you see now."

Cold ice spread through Techno, why was it always linked back to the homeless teletubby? Phil continued due to Techno's silence, "Tubbo was right to think it has something to do with his heritage. Tommy is becoming a Fallen." he said with a small smile to Techno at this.

The piglin gazed at his mentor at that, he knew of Phil's statues and some of his more interesting quirks. As the Fallen of Anarchy, Phil enjoyed destroying governments and taking souls to fuel his own power. He knew that Tommy was set to be a Divine and that Phil was on the belief that Tommy would be better as a Fallen.  
Differences were simple, Divines held to strong moral values while Fallen didn't. There were finer details, but that was the gist of it. Techno looked into the doorway of the living room at Tommy, who stared still at the wall. "Why is he like this?" he asked his mentor.

Phil then looked sad, a deeply painful look at that. "It's a common occurrence with Divines who have lost their morals. I was... wanting Tommy to come to me once he noticed his wings darkening in color, this would have prevented the state you see him in now," he said gravely.  
Sitting down with their food, Phil closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. "You see Techno, Fallen, we take time to understand what is going on with us. During that time, we retreat into our minds to protect ourselves. Basic instincts take over our bodies, if anyone were to fight Tommy right now, he'd show no mercy and would kill them for attacking him." he explained to his former apprentice.

Leaning back in his chair, Phil gazed at the wall, "Tommy will be like this for a few weeks to maybe a month or so. Gods know I was wandering aimlessly for months before I figured it out." he crossed his arms and looked outside with a thoughtful expression.  
Techno messed with his steak in deep thought as well. "What can I expect from Tommy right now?" he asked in a soft tone, which was surprising for someone like Techno.

Phil looked at him and gave a faint smile, "He's not completely catatonic, he can still do things and can still respond to simple yes or no questions." he shook his head though. "But, you can't show aggression around him, unless you want to pick a fight with Tommy. And if he gets aggressive, just hold him down until he calms down again. You could easily do that. Until he starts to become aware again, we just need to make sure he's here with us." 

Techno frowned at that, "Why? Why couldn't he stay with Tubbo and them?" he asked.  
The Fallen scowled, his feathers ruffling, "They could easily stop this process from happening, he'd regain his morals, siding with them again." some venom was in his tone. Techno could see why Tommy having sided with Tubbo and L'manburge had hurt Phil deeper than he let on. Phil had been upset at the fact those blacken souls would use his son to obtain a chance to move to a better place... When he was far more deserving of just sinful beings.

Phil saw it as that the people on the SMP, most of them were beyond saving and redemption, thus he was free to collect each of their souls. But a Divine could clean them of their evils, and thus a Fallen would have a harder time making a claim on them.  
The fact that they were using his own son, who was still a young angel to do this made Phil angry. A wave of deep anger had him trying to get Tommy, during the days before Doomsday, to see that people here weren't worth it. Had Tommy sided with them to destroy L'manburge, he would have officially given up his morals and his wings would have darkened.

That didn't go as planned.

Techno knew Tommy's betrayal had affected Phil too in a different way than him. And while he did agree that Tommy's divine status made it hard to work with him, he didn't like seeing the kid like this. Phil didn't seem to like it either, fate could be cruel sometimes. 

"I won't have them taking him away from me again," Phil muttered to Techno and almost to himself. "not like Wilbur." he gripped the heart on his chest as it flashed a small blue color.

There was silence between them after that before Phil smiled faintly again. "At least he'll be better off once he comes too. You'll get your brother back Techno, and he'll see things our way."  
Techno knew Phil was trying to comfort him, but like the Fallen he was, it came off as fucking creepy. But he nodded to Phil understanding what he meant. Tommy was going to be okay, and they'd make sure no one hurt him again.

Made Techno wonder what Tommy was going to be the Fallen of. 

The red and gold wings on Tommy's back turning to black and dark red at a slow rate. It was beautiful to watch really, Techno watched Phil finish eating before going over and grooming down the feathers. His mentor looked happier than he had been in the last few months.  
Getting up after finishing also, he went to tell Ranboo that Tommy would be staying with them. And to keep it a secret, for now, he didn't want to let anyone take away Phil's happiness.

After all, it was rare for a Fallen to feel true happiness.


	23. Tommy Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jut more on Tommy and his Divine vs Fallen status

These are just some common headcanons with Tommy then getting into his two sides as a Divine and Fallen. Both are vastly different from each other.

\- Tommy talks loudly due to problems with hearing, TNT does that do you man. He can somewhat hear, it's just he always has a ringing in his ears. 

\- He got his cursing problem from Phil, and the other refuses to admit to it. Techno calls Phil out though, bad influence dad. LOL

\- Tommy is smarter than what he lets on, he's not a complete idiot and is actually very perceptive when he wants to be. It's just he's also lazy.

\- Despite always leeching off of others, Tommy is very good at survival. He learned from Phil how to find food, what plants are good to eat, and how to make a shelter. Exile wasn't just because of Dream, Tommy knew all these skills. But had Dream not destroyed his stuff so often, he would have easily taken care of himself. 

\- This, in Tommy's mind, might be one of the reasons why Dream destroyed his things. Didn't like that Tommy actually knew how to get by on his own without other's help.

\- Tommy actually likes to work in gardens and on weapons, he thought for a while about taking up an apprenticeship in blacksmithing. But then the wars happened, and his dreams of learning that craft faded over time. Sam is currently relighting that passion.

\- He hates reading, Tommy finds himself getting lost when trying to read and restless as well. But if Techno, Wilbur, or Phil read to him he retains it easier. And actually likes learning new things that are helpful. 

\- He's a restless kid, can't sit still, most angels, regardless of the status, are like this. Until they reach 18, they are jumpy and flighty beings that need to be watched as often as possible. Phil would say Tommy is the most handful out of his kids, but he understands why. 

\- Tommy has imprinted on Tubbo, a pure accident that Phil wished hadn't happened. To Imprint on a human, an Angel pretty much claims their soul. Tubbo's soul belongs to Tommy, even if both aren't aware of this. It's why Tommy is protective of Tubbo.

\- His brash nature is partly due to his angel heritage, but also because he's trying to prove himself to Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. He likes praise but is unsure how to get it.

\- Tommy is very affectionate, even if he denies it. When he makes cooing sounds to you, it means he cares about you. If he gets clingy, it means he trusts you deeply. 

\- If he gives you permission to touch his wings then you best count yourselves one of the few who he trusts enough to do this. Wings are everything to an Angel being regardless of if they are Divine or Fallen. 

\- After Doomsday, Tommy has become more withdrawn, and people have noticed his wings are turning darker. This signifies a 'neutral' status right now, but be warned he could easily be swayed either way. 

\- It hurt Tommy deeply what Phil did, and both know it. Phil partly feels bad for doing this, but to go against his Anarchy ways is painful for his soul. He knows in time, Tommy will understand. 

\- Tommy actually can sing, he hums Wilbur's songs to himself and might play the guitar as Wilbur taught him a bit.

DIVINE TOMMY

\- He's known as the Divine of Forgiveness, which means his powers stem from forgiving another rather than hating them. 

\- This shows well when he forgives people, despite the many things they've done against him or others.

\- He can cleanse a soul of evil and impurity and through him, they can obtain the Aether. 

\- He's bubbly and happy-go-lucky as a divine.

\- Still very clingy and has alot of love to give to the world. Hence the Hotel idea he wants to do.

\- The way to become a Fallen for him, is by allowing doubt of forgiving others to enter his mind. If he starts to distrust, it's a sign that he's not doing too well. 

\- Wings are a golden pinkish red that is big enough to fly with, but not as massive as Phil's.

\- He knows your truths, the light you try to smother away, and he helps coax out the best in people.

FALLEN TOMMY

\- His name is Fallen of Betrayal, he knows every lie, secret, and sin you've done to others and yourself. 

\- His powers prompt people to betray each other, if enough doubt is between two people, he just has to whisper the right words. And they'll end up turning on each other.

\- Tommy finds it funny how easily people turn on each other over the stupidest and silliest of reasons. 

\- He's more apathetic to people and isn't quick to trust like he used to be.

\- Really, in most stories, he only trusts Techno, Ranboo, and Phil when he's a Fallen. 

\- Though he still holds his claim on Tubbo's soul, he's not as clingy of him as he was in the past. 

\- He doesn't speak much, keeping to himself rather than being as talkative. 

\- His wings become larger, more like Phil's, and are black with a blood-red on the ends. 

\- He knows everything about you, what things you tell yourself to help you sleep at night. How you brush off any claims that you aren't a good person. 

\- Fallen are much harder to turn back into Divines, due to how addictive their powers are compared to Divines. But to turn back, Tommy would need a person he trusts the most to help him see that the world isn't just about lies and deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do more of these later, but this is about all I have for now.   
> Might write a one-shot on Fallen Tommy, because oof the ANGST.


	24. Fallen Tommy (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more on Tommy as a Fallen Angel

Tommy living here again wasn't like the first time, Techno found he didn't like how quiet the kid was. Answering short questions with vagueness and far-away tone, or just going through the motions. It was unsettling, and Phil seemed to feel his pain. Making sure Tommy just moved about and made sure he ate something. Other than that, Tommy would just stare ahead at nothing.   
Phil knew what was going on with him, and told Techno that the boy was inside his own mind. Going through the changes slowly but surely, he remembers what it had been like for him.

Arguing, trying to deny things, to hold together his morals in the face of overwhelming facts. Phil remembers each day the truths broke down more and more of his resolve until he finally agreed to it. That day had been the best choice of his life, finally, he felt free of his chains.   
No longer held down by pesky rights and wrongs, nothing stopping him from thinking how he wanted. Phil remembers that breath he took, finding his mind was clear, freedom was what it was. 

Really it's all Phil wanted for his kids, to not let their name and their role get in the way of their thoughts. Tommy was just too forgiving, too accepting, too easy to use, and hurt. It was due to his role, Phil was sure of this, had Tommy not been so forgiving he wouldn't have betrayed them. He would have been able to think for himself, to see their truths behind tinged lies.   
Though being a Fallen had drawbacks of having a need to spread their brand, at least their minds were their own. No longer held under the influence of their roles in life. 

Phil scowled thinking back to how he was before he started to doubt. How each time he tried to think against what he was made for, his mind would push him back into the role. It was sickening, it was troubling, he never had a choice until he finally snapped and fought back.  
Kicked out of the Aether for thinking for himself. How poetic. Well, he wouldn't let them have his sons, he wouldn't let them use Wilbur or Tommy like he was used. 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he brushed down Tommy's hair, "I know it's complicated Toms, but I promise, once you stop trying to reason with nothing, it's to best feeling in the world." he told him softly as he kisses his son's head, holding him close as he petted the other's hair.  
Tommy shifted closer to him, leaning onto Phil slightly. Whether out of habit or some response, Phil wasn't sure. But he held the boy closer, his baby boy, he wished he could help Tommy in his mind. 

His wings curled around Tommy, muttering softly to him as he patted his son's hair.

-0-0-0-0-0- 

Tommy was confused, his mind was a strange mix of Techno's house and his childhood home. And then there was his doppelganger on the chair to his leg. Tommy was sitting on the couch, the fire roaring as the storm raged outside.  
He couldn't go outside, each time he tried to leave he just ended up back here or would wander for hours with no way out.

And here, though something akin to warm, was also a little awkward. His eyes trailed back to him on the chair. His eyes were an icy blue, framed onto a pale face. Long blond hair that was braided back. He was dressed in a black trench coat, much like Wilbur's own when he lost it. The shirt under was dark red with dark blue pants.   
"You can't ignore me forever," it told him, voice smooth and calm, much like Phil's own when chiding them yet in his voice. 

Tommy glared, "I think you'll find I am good at playing the waiting game, always have when Phil was gone." he grumbled back.  
The other him tilted his head, "You know why dad had to leave now, it's now easy being a Fallen. Would you have had him lose his cool around us?" 

Gritting his teeth, he hated how logical the other was. "At least I would have had my father."  
Shrugging, the other hummed, "You don't believe that." he said simply, "You've always sought him out, you didn't want to leave Techno that day."

"I couldn't lose what was left of Wilbur!" Tommy shouted at him, their eyes met.  
They stared, "Yet we know that wasn't the only reason. You forgive too easy and look where they got you. In a cell with a guy who near killed you, I saved us in there, Dream was left a mess." he smirked coldly.

How could Tommy forget that Dream lashed out, trying to beat him to death? Then... He snapped, something inside him just broke. And by the end of it, Dream was in the corner shaking in fear.  
"Didn't it feel good, to give him back what he deserved?" he asked as Tommy stared at the floor. He remembered the rush of satisfaction he felt when Dream couldn't look at him without flinching. But, that rage, it had been scary.

"You're wrong, I didn't want to destroy L'manburge, if that is what you're getting at," Tommy muttered to him in a weaker tone.  
With a scoff, the other tilted his head, "What ties did you have other than Wilbur, who wanted it destroyed? You built up brother on a thing he wasn't, who fell after L'manburge. Why not follow him? How does that make you a horrible person, finally having enough of people using you?"

Tommy looked away at that, the sting of the truth hurt to face, unable to run away, unable to ignore it. Trapped with the very person he couldn't lie to, himself.   
"All you've been taught is violence from people Tommy, very few people on this pitiful excuse of a server cared for your opinions. They treated you like an idiot when we know you're not, so why do you play the part?" it asked him in a harsh tone.

Closing his eyes as he looked away as if physically hit, "Why do I need to be a big man?" he asked, though he liked to say it, he really just wanted to be a kid.  
"Because people here demand you do so because they are selfish, all of them." the other him answered without hesitation. 

Tommy swallowed at that, "Tubbo-"

"Was an idiot, he sided with THEM, he came to his own conclusion to get rid of us at the first taste of the power he got! Now he seeks to start another place! What about our plans to just start over, with no country, no people, just us and Tubbo?" the other him snarled at him. "The only thing Tubbo seems to care for is starting up another place that will be blown up. If he really wanted to start over, he'd start without a nation again." 

"You're wrong!" Tommy cried out, "he cares, he just wants to give people a place!"

"Really?" icy blue eyes gleamed, "What about your hotel? He started up his own rather than help you with yours, yours was to be there to help people not about money. What about his? What about his marriage when you were in prison?"   
Leaning away at that, Tommy felt tears sting his eyes. "Y-You're wrong..." he whimpered out.

With a sigh and shake of his head, the other looked outside, "Face it, Tommy, you don't know the man you call a 'friend'. He moved on with his life without us, you both rarely speak now, and we've been here for days now... he's not coming. Dream pushed him away, and Tubbo didn't come back even after Dream was gone." he scowls to himself.

Tommy felt the tears fall down his cheeks, he felt like he drowning here, in the snow outside that howled on.   
"It hurts, I've hurt for so long for us both." his other said, "But, I'm here now, and we can share the pain, neither of us will be alone again. Dad cares about us, Techno will help us, and Ranboo will come around," he tells Tommy. 

Looking away, Tommy wasn't sure, "I just... don't know."

"We've got Time, nothing but time here. And I can wait until your thoughts are ready Tommy," he tells him calmly.

And like that the room, the house, was silent again. Nothing but the wind that howled outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to Tubbo Apologists, I am too, but this is meant to look at Tubbo's flaws as facts. As far as the Fallen Tommy, who I am calling Theseus, cares Tubbo has wronged them one too many times.
> 
> Fallen aren't known to be very forgiving.


	25. Anti Hero Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you see a lot of Villian Tommy, but really I see Tommy as more of an Anti Hero. Unlike real heroes who do things out of the kindness of humbleness, Anti Heroes are in it for their own gain and really only care about those closest to them and themselves.   
> This is how I picture Theseus, the Alter to Tommy. I'll write more about him later. 
> 
> This takes place before Doomsday and after exile so he's with Techno.

Tommy stared outside the window, he felt confusion in his head, the swirl of many thoughts taking on a life of their own. Though he was aware the Other voice in his head was more than just his thoughts. He tried to ignore it, and just sort his thoughts out.  
He knew currently he was with Techno at his cabin, and that he was unsure if he could trust the piglin fully. He knew Techno was helping him, trying to protect him from Dream, but there were still doubts. As it seemed to Tommy everyone who he got close to, who he forgave, always hurt him again, and again, and again. 

Closing his eyes at these thoughts, trying to ignore them as he mumbled words to himself. Tommy took a breath, gripping the soft cloak around him, it smelled faintly of Techno, which is to say netherrite and ash. Shockingly it was comforting to Tommy, he clung to it trying to drown out the doubts.

He looked down at the floor, 'Too think that they tried to kill Techno without a trial.' he thought.  
Before he had time to push that thought away, another voice said 'And yet you still want to forgive Tubbo.' it told him.

Tommy looked up at that, his mind screeching to a halt. The Other spoke again, 'You know it as well as I do, they never cared much. Whether Dream gave them the invitations or not, they still never checked on you.' he commented in a cold tone.

'Well maybe they tried but Dream stopped them?' Tommy tried to reason again, unable to ignore it now, as loud as he was. 

He could tell the other raised an eyebrow 'Oh? Wouldn't it have come off as weird then? Wouldn't you have done anything to see a friend even if another tried to stop you? You're smart Tommy, you'd have seen something was off... so why didn't they?' he asked reasonable questions.

Tommy felt dread settle in him as he didn't have the answers to them, yes, he would have. But he didn't want to think about that.   
'We should have left with Sam when he gave us the option. We should have seen the truth... yet you always refuse to listen to me.' He said to Tommy with a huffing tone to his voice.

'Every time I listen to you, it always leads to me having to be colder, to be guarded, to-' Tommy started but cut off as his alter scoffed.  
'To be wary, to not trust easily, to not let others hurt us again?' The alter snapped back at him. 'Forgive me for being the only one with self-preservation!'

Tommy looked away at that, gritting his teeth. Theseus... he always had a point. His Alter as he called him, as though they were the same person, they had different ideas in how the world was. Theseus dealt with the pain, kept Tommy alive, even if Tommy was stubborn enough to not see that. The amount of time this kid would have been dead if it wasn't for his Alter.   
Silence rang between them for a long moment as Tommy got up.

"I don't want to be like everyone I hate Theseus..." he mutters to him.

Theseus sighs at that, 'Who says you are, you aren't using Techno or Dad like Wilbur did you. You aren't plotting to kill people just because they don't agree with your mindset.' he says honestly. 'Wanting revenge is much different than just destroying carelessly. Sometimes to get by, you have to cut the dead weight, even if it hurts.' 

Tommy hugs himself at that, then blinks out his thoughts as the door opens and Techno stands there with Phil. The older male had come yesterday, and Tommy found out that Tubbo and his cabinet had house arrested him and Phil had no idea Tommy was exiled. Phil had been told Tommy was off doing something for the country.  
"Hey Theseus," Techno said gruffly.

Tommy shifted at that, Theseus was his real first name, though Tommy preferred the one he had people call him. He really wasn't sure when his alter showed up, but that Techno and Phil knew about him. Given Tommy didn't lose control like this since he was 10, they never brought it up. But Techno still used his given name, typical Techno fashion.   
He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them that Theseus was back... his family rather liked his alter. While Tommy was sure that they loved him, he was also sure they liked that Theseus was there in his head. To calm him, to keep him from getting killed. If he still existed, as he hadn't told them.

Tommy nods to Techno, a smile on his face. But, it didn't reach his eyes.   
'You know hiding your thoughts from him would only end up in you two arguing.' Theseus commented to him.  
Tommy tries to hold back his scowl, back again to the commentary. Theseus snickers at that, 'I never left you, Tommy, I've just been taking a back seat given you made it clear you didn't want my comments... and look where they got us. I tried to help, but you ignored me.'

The sting of truth from those words was worse than the lies Dream would tell him. Tommy watches the two work on making dinner, Tommy rubs his arms as he sits there. "Why did you come back, bitch?" he says aloud to himself, in a faint whisper, not wanting them to hear them.

'Because you need me, as much as you hate to admit it, you need me, Tommy. I am you, after all, I know everything you do, and I'm frankly tired of the pain we go through at the results of other's mistakes.' Theseus cross his arms in Tommy's mind eye, 'The way I see it, Toms, they don't deserve to be forgiven unless they really are sorry.'

Tommy turns away at that, "But, some of them are my friends, I care about them. Tubbo, he may have hurt me, but... we're still close." he said to himself.

Then his body went rigid at that as his eyes flashed, "If we were he would have visited me, he would have seen something going on. He wouldn't have harmed those I care about, Tubbo is smart, he would have given into a tyrant just because of fear."

Tommy blinked at that, "That's not true." he says to himself, unaware they were speaking loud enough for Phil to peak in with Techno.

"I wouldn't be able to make you say it if you didn't think it was true," Theseus says back as he turns back to the right. His voice was slightly different from Tommy's, for colder and harsh.

He turns to the left again, "Why do you always insist on making me face these thoughts!?"

He turns back to the right, "Because if I don't, you'll go on pretending you can just go back to those that hurt you as nothing happens. Why do you think I urged you to leave exile and come here?" Theseus asks back.

Tommy turns back, "I thought it was to run the fuck away!" he says definitely.

Theseus took a stand as he glares at nothing, "Where?" he asks simply to Tommy.

Silence, Tommy looked away at that, eyes conflicted and confused. 

"Away... from Dream... from the damn confusion," Tommy says after a long moment.

Theseus sighs at that, "Naive." he says in a calm tone. He closed his eyes, "You need to realize something Tommy, Dream only cares about himself. He wanted to use you, to make you turn your back on those that could stand against him. He only cares for chaos, and as such has gone down a dark path he intends to drag you down."

Tommy opens their eyes, "But it hurts still, fuck it still hurts."

"And that's healing for you." Theseus tells him, "But we can't afford to allow people close unless we are sure about them. We are on our last life Tommy, and we need to be careful."

Theseus narrows their eyes slightly, "Remember, we are always in danger."

"I KNOW ALREADY!" Tommy shouts as he takes back control at that angry and frustrated.

"Toms." 

He near jumps as he turns to see Phil and Techno standing there with matching frowns. Tommy bits his lip, well that could have gone better... guess the cats out of the bag now. 

Phil looks at him, "Come sit with us." he says to Tommy, "I think we have alot to talk about."

Sighing at that, "Fine." Tommy grumbles as he walks with them.

This was going to be a conversation.


	26. Who Are You, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to a song by the same title from Teen Wolf.
> 
> Villian Techno and Phil, wooo! (There needs to be more of this seriously, and I have another prompt after this for your Dangan Ronpa fans :D)
> 
> But this one is based on a Kingdom Hearts idea, where Luxu is able to transfer his heart into another vessel. So, what if Phil is on deaths door, Tommy finds him, and he decides to take Tommy's body for himself.

In his many runs for Sam Nook, this was not something Tommy thought he'd run into. His former father figure bleeding out heavily from his stomach. "Holy shit! Phil!" he says as he rushes over to him.  
Now, even with what happened to L'manburge, Tommy felt he wasn't heartless. And also Phil dying might only serve to piss off Techno.  
Moving over to Phil quickly through the snow, Tommy helped the man sit down. "Uh right." Tommy says with a shaky laugh. He started to look through his inventory, Sam always told him to carry a potion of healing. Up until now, Tommy thought he was just paranoid, but looks like he had good reason to be.

Phil looked at Tommy with a smile that had blood around his mouth, "Was just careless kid, don't worry about it." he tells him through wet coughs.   
Tommy bit his lip as he gets out the potion, "Not sure how to do this old man." he admits sheepishly. 

A pale hand touched Tommy's hand, making him push the potion down. "Don't waste it, I'll be fine," Phil tells him with his blue eyes gazing into Tommy's. "Though I am slightly sorry to do this Tommy, don't worry. It's not gonna hurt, and I'll keep us safe," he says in a raspy voice.

Tommy however was confused, "Phil you're fucking dying, I don't think this is time-" he was cut off as Phil's hands gripped his head. Then Tommy felt something push into his very being.   
Images of many places, people, and things flashed in his head. He had never seen any of these, he was drowning in memories. Tommy found he couldn't escape, it was a swirling mess as he looked for a way out. 

Then everything went dark.

To141423in was Slain by Philza. 

He groaned a little as he opened his eyes, laying on his back on the ground looking up at the sky. It seems only an hour had passed since taking a stab to the stomach. Not really the way he was expecting to go out, but Phil was happy to have found Tommy when he did.  
This would make people think nothing happened all the easier given Tommy looked exactly like him, just taller. 

Sitting up, Phil experimented with his hands, finding no problems in moving around, which meant Tommy was either out cold or fully accepted he wasn't in control. Phil was willing to bet on the first of the two. The kid was a fighter, and this meant once he became aware Phil would have to work on getting Tommy complacent with his new situation.   
He stood up a bit uneasy at the new height he had gained. He found Tommy was slightly underweight, but nothing he couldn't fix in time. Phil took a breath and looked back at where his previous host had died. Nothing was left by ash and clothing. 

Humming he picked up any items, then burned the rest of the clothing save for the hat which he put in his inventory. Phil sighed, not the most ideal of predicaments he was in, Techno wasn't fond of Tommy after the betrayal. But, not like Phil had a choice at the current time, so he'd make do.   
Getting rid of any of stuff Tommy had in his inventory that wasn't of use anymore. Phil headed out to get back home. 

And yeah, Techno wasn't happy.

"So let me get this straight, you were dying, and decided to take over the body of Tommy as your new host?" Techno asked, after having threatened Phil at sword point due to the fact he was still in Tommy's clothing.   
Phil shrugs, "Pretty much, not like I had much choice no one else was around the I was dying." he tells him. "but the transition won't be as hard this time." he tells Techno.

"At least you sound like yourself still and not like Tommy." Techno grumbles a bit at that.  
"Really Tommy fakes his voices a lot, and it wasn't that hard to change the vocals really. I mean magic is amazing like that." Phil grins at Techno, "Now comes the question of how long do we want to make the other things Tommy is still alive?"

Techno looks at his friend with a slight frown, "That is a problem." he huffs a bit as he sits down across from him. "Tommy does have Tubbo, who would be looking for him. And from what I've gathered Sam and Puffy have become good friends with him."  
Phil nods slowly to that, sitting back with a thoughtful look. "I'll have something thought up by tomorrow, it may require me playing two lives for a while, but I'm sure we'll get through it."

There was a pause then Techno says softly, "So how's the kid taking this?" he asks.

Phil looks at Techno at that but didn't say anything about his worry. "Tommy currently is out cold, but I hope when he wakes I can convince him to live in memories while I stay in control. If not, I'll have to work on locking him in his head. But, he won't feel pain Techno, for them to hurt means I hurt myself."

With a satisfied nod, Techno turns away, this is going to take some getting used to. But at least once Phil grows out his hair and starts to wear his clothing again, it'll seem like he's just gotten taller. No one would suspect a thing.


	27. SBI Danganronpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say I'd write this, and boy was it fun!
> 
> Our Despair Boys!
> 
> This has Villian Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and Tommy

Not so much of a one shot as it is just a series of thoughts.

So to start, Philza is the Ultimate Despair in this one, which is lots of fun.   
He's apathetic and a little dull to emotions, he cares little for life and people, and really likes to use them as lab rats. Seeing how long it takes until a person snaps and just falls deep into the hole of despair. And the first people he used were his own sons. 

Techno was the first to crack, Phil had played with his mind so much that he starts to hear voices that demand blood. That's where his bloodthirsty nature started, becoming Phil's right-hand man and the one that deals out painful death. Cold, emotionless, and near rabid state. Techno isn't the guy people remember anymore.

Wilbur was the next, his was more so from a long time of isolation. At first, he refused to join Phil in his ideals of despair. Phil just laughed really, stating that Wilbur would in time see things his way. Which meant being captured by Techno, and forced into a dark room for hours on end with only his thoughts. Phil watched the days go by, taunting Wilbur with faint instances of affection and of letting him go. Wilbur was stronger though, what made him snap was the darkness... not like Tommy.

Poor Tommy, locked in a small room with only Phil, Wilbur, and Techno to talk to. The affection was something he craved, the clingy boy he was. Given he used to be part of the Hope Foundation before Phil found his youngest and put him through some horrible shit. Slowly but surely Phil broke Tommy's mind and then rebuilt him into a bad guy with the help of Wilbur. The former makes sure to keep Tommy inline and away from the hope members.

These are mostly half-baked ideas, but I might add more with it later.


	28. Ain't Reincarnation A Bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying wasn't on Tommy's list when he went into prison that day. But neither was being put into the reincarnation cycle as a Nether Hound puppy found by the piglin and near-immortal who destroyed his country!  
> Fate just loves to mess with him, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So context!
> 
> Nether Hounds is a species I made with my good friend Liz.  
> They are kind of a version of Hell Hounds for Minecraft.  
> They are very smart, human-like intelligence, having bodies that look thin, but are tougher than netherrite armor. They can get as tall as 6 feet if an Alpha, to about 4 feet if an Omega.
> 
> They come in two types,   
> Fire ones live in the Nether in packs and normally eat zombie piglins and striders, as well as travelers who get too close to their dens. Water is their weakness, they can go through snow, but in direct water, they freeze up and die.  
> Ice one live in the far north, they are rarer though and live in small packs of 4 to 5 vs Nether ones living in packs up to 15 or 17. They grow spikes on their back made of harden permafrost ice and can shoot them at will. They dislike lava and it can kill them and tend to get hurt from fire. 
> 
> I'll explain more as the one-shot prompt goes on.

Tommy was right in thinking that fate was a bitch, as when he died to Dream beating him to death, he wasn't expecting to be waking up again. No Wilbur around, no anyone, just heat and something heavy on him. And he didn't like it and started to squirm letting out yells.   
Only they came out as sharp, pitiful whines and howls. He couldn't see much and tried to open his eyes. Bright! It was so bright! Tommy whined again and tried to move, but found he couldn't do much. And he felt afraid! 

Footsteps were heard as he let out more whines, he was here, someone, anyone! Then he heard the sound of blocks moving. Heat hit his body, as he squirmed a little against the softness that was colder.   
"Woah." he heard above him, everything was so loud! 

Tommy found himself picked up as he tried to move, and tried to bit down on the other's hands. Finding his tiny teeth couldn't even make a dent in the fabric. He heard a deep chuckle, as his eyes looked up at... Techno!? He let out yips, wait that wasn't right he tried to say his name.   
"Well little guy, you are lucky." the piglin said as he held Tommy closer, "Phil?" Tommy squirmed his head up from the sleeve to see Phil. From where he guessed he was found, was a still form of two black puppies and a larger form.

Phil shook his head, "She's dead so are the other pups." he said gravely to Techno. Walking back over as Techno held Tommy up again. He stared back in shock, no, this can't be happening, he's a puppy! How the Ender did this happen!? Wasn't reincarnation he read about suppose to be for humans!?  
Well, then again Phil once told him Nether Hounds were just as smart as they were. But still, he did not sign up to be a puppy!

Letting out a series of whines Techno hummed, "Well Phil, looks like we might have a new pet." he says with a smile at the older male. Tommy looked upset by that as Phil petted his head.  
He was handed over to the winged man who looked him over, "Well he's a boy, we'll need a name for him." he chuckles as he holds Tommy up to his face. Phil smelled nice, Tommy suddenly noticed that Phil smelled like wind and something good. He leaned forward and started to lick the man's face making him laugh.

Techno looks at them and hums, "Perseus." he said as Tommy turned to him at that, "He likes it." he said with his arms crossed.  
Tommy thought that was a silly name really, but as he was held close to Phil he found he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He was being taken with them it seemed, even if he didn't want to. 

Pressing closer to the fabric that felt so familiar in two different ways. Tommy closes his eyes, finding he was exhausted after all that. And with the motion of moving, he soon fell asleep.

That was how Tommy came to be called Perseus and was now the new 'guard dog' for Phil and Techno. Weeks passed, and Tommy started to learn more about who he was. Finding a book on Nether Hounds and pulling it off the shelf, he sat down near it, as much as he hated reading he found he still could at least. And used his paw to move the pages and looked at the pages curiously.   
He was a FIre version from what he gathered looking at himself then the picture. He had grown a bit, was already two feet tall, and apparently, this was normal for Nether Hounds. They grew up quickly to deal with the harsh environment that was the Nether.

Tommy looked up when he heard Techno stop, "Damn, didn't think Nether Hounds could read." he says walking over as he patted Tommy's head. "Looking up more about yourself, eh Percy?" he asked as Tommy's tail thumped the ground happily.   
He had never seen this side of Techno before, soft, caring, well maybe a bit when he was in exile. But, Techno seemed to really care about him, and Tommy found he really liked this.

There was no pain, he no longer had to worry about things, no one to hurt him to take away the things he cared about. Tommy let Techno put up the book as the other sat down to sharpen his blade, and he sat beside him.  
Tommy felt warm with happiness, yes he was content with this.

Used to be Tommy hated hunting with Phil and Techno, but now he loved it. The cold wind on his darken black and silver fur, the snow brushing up as he chased after the deer. He could hear Techno and Phil behind him, before he got close enough and he jumped out, claws caught the flank, it tried to kick, but Tommy found he was more sturdy than before.  
Wrestling the deer to the ground, despite his small size, Tommy bit down onto the neck and held it there as Phil and Techno caught up. The deer struggled, Tommy's eyes narrowed as he held firm until Phil gave the final stab into the heart.

Letting go Tommy looked happy at the praises he got and pats on the head. Days like this were fun, running around and catching things. He had grown a bit, though still small, he found with each week he got larger. Techno said he'd soon start teaching Perseus how to fight, that sounded interesting.   
Tommy also would be outside with Ranboo a lot, finding the Ender Hybrid was fun to play with. Tossing a stick and chasing it down. Tommy would deny this if he ever became human again, but right now he was content with enjoying his life. 

Ranboo found also Tommy didn't like water, which the Enderman was very sympathetic about. Water was scary, it was cold, wet, and felt all sorts of wrong against his skin. This was also how Techno found he drank blood like water, and got a good kick out of it.   
Phil was fun, when it was downtime and the older male would sit down, Tommy found it was nice to curl up beside him. Feeling a hand petting his fur as he was content with just laying there. Sometimes he's read with Phil when the other had a book, and Tommy found he missed so much as a kid.

Things he gave up so easily that he found now he loved more than anything. Spending days like this, calm, happy, without a care in the world. Tommy found with each passing day he didn't want to be human again, here, now he had all he ever wanted in life.   
Sure Tubbo wasn't here, but when he thought of leaving to see him, Tommy found his heart ached at the thought. It meant leaving behind Ranboo, who just wanted a friend, who he'd guide back when in his enderwalk state or walk with him.   
It meant giving up on nights of just being by Techno's bed listening to him breathe as the cold wind whistled outside.   
It meant giving up on this moment of just being with a gentle hand in his fur as Phil would smile at him when he looked at him. 

Tommy would sit on the porch knowing the way to his previous home, but finding that he didn't want to leave this new place he called home.   
And it was very conflicting.


	29. Siren Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the sea is the most untamed depths you can find. When Tommy and his family head out onto the water of a cruise ship, he and his friends get more than just open waters.   
> Like getting kidnapped by Sirens who want a family.

The open waters and smell of sea salt air was something a lot of people loved about taking a vacation on a cruise. For Tommy however, he did not like the water at all, wasn't just because he couldn't swim, well maybe it was. Which had him trying to distract himself with Tubbo and Ranboo by playing games and not being on the deck to see the open, harsh, cold, dark waters.  
Tommy was perfectly fine, even if he wanted to punt his parents off this boat for forcing him to take this vacation with Tubbo's dad. Ranboo they met on the ship and just sort of included him. Or, Tubbo adopted a new friend, and Tommy had to live with it.

"Go on a cruise in the Bermuda Triangle they said, it'll be fun, mysterious, and with a taste of danger." Tommy laid his head down as Ranboo patted his back.  
Tubbo looked up from his plate, "Well it's not bad so far, though it's upsetting we're the only real teens or even kids on this cruise."  
Ranboo looks at them, "Mom told me that that the lowest age you can be is 16, so I guess that's why. Most people on here are young adults." he shrugs a little. 

Tommy looks at them with slight annoyance and slight grimace. "At least you fuckers don't have ever worst case scenario going through your head," he grumbled to them as he lays there picking at his food.  
His friends laugh a little at that, "What kind of worst-case scenes going through your head?" Tubbo asks. "I mean sure Bermuda is known for its strange things. But it's all just scare stories that have a logical conclusion," he told his friend as Ranboo nodded along. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he grumbled as he looked out one of the windows at the fog rolling in. Well, that wasn't ominous.   
Tubbo tugged him up, "Come on, let's go see." he said seeing it also.  
Tommy groaned, "You know I hate the deck." he said as he was pulled along with Ranboo following.

Outside was even more ominous as the fog seemed to darken the sky itself, people looking around curiously. It was deadly silent as Tommy frowned deeply, he did not like this at all.   
Tubbo whispered, "You hear that?" he asks as Tommy frowns, he didn't.... wait.

Singing?  
It was a soft sound of what seemed like several people, mostly sounding male in tone. Tommy looked around with Tubbo and Ranboo.  
"What is that?" Ranboo asked worriedly as he looked to see people leaning on the rails and smiling in a goofy way. People crowding near the edges as the boat seemed to come to a stop, why were they stopping?

Tubbo went to the rails and looked down, "There's something in the water!" he told his friends, others didn't seem to be paying attention.   
Tommy ran to the edge also, even if he hated it, and stared back at a face of a male that had scales on his face, sharp teeth, glowing brown eyes, and a tail! It vanished as quickly as he saw it.

"Are those... mermaids? Merman?" he asked in shock as there seemed to be at least ten of them mostly males and a few females.   
People were giggling and leaning on each other, Ranbo pushed off one guy, "What's wrong with them?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of them. 

Tommy felt dread pool in his stomach, he's read about this, "Sirens!" he said in horror, "Stay away from the edges! And cover your ears!" he yelled as he covered his ears to block out the sweet melody.   
Tubbo yelped as he moved out of the way from a guy who jumped over the edge along with others. He swore a few times as they ran to hide by the doors, scared to do anything as people were throwing themselves overboard. 

Ranboo hugged onto Tubbo as they hid near the door to the deck, covering their ears and shaking. What could three kids do other than being afraid! Sirens were known to drown their prey and eat them!

There was silence, deathly silence even behind their closed ears. Opening his eyes, Tommy uncovered his ears. His friends were shaking still, mostly Ranboo, as he took a breath and dared to peek outside.  
Nothing.

Everyone was gone, the ship was still, and the fog still remained. Tommy felt his heart start to drop, did... did everyone jump ship? Where they alone, stranded in the middle of the water!

Tommy tried not to start hyperventilating, but the panic was rising then he heard a voice, "Come out little boys." a male voice called out to them. "We know you're here." he cooed out.  
Covering their mouths they pressed close to the wall. A deep voice tsked, "That won't do children, we won't hurt you." he said softly to them. "Come out, no need to be alone."

Tubbo shook his head at the other two as they did the same. They weren't moving, they didn't trust this at all.  
One of them huffed, "Very well then." he said as suddenly a sound was heard, soft melody started to play. Unlike before it was aimed at the three directly, and it was hard to ignore.

It enticed them to come out, to be seen, onto the deck. Tomy yelped as his friends got up as it possessed, then covered his mouth, shit that was loud! He was gripped by the wrists and pulled along despite fighting it. Trying to ignore the melody that clouded his mind.  
As they got to the deck, the male stopped, the same one he saw in the water. Beside him were two others. One was very scary with his tusk-like teeth and blood red eyes, the other was calmer looking, with hair and eye that matched his own.

"Ooooh, they are beautiful." the blue-eyed merman cooed, "just perfect, seems these are the other three kids onboard, no need to choose now." he smiles, showing sharp teeth.  
Tommy swallowed as he tried to get his friends to let go, but they seemed far into a trance this time. It was harder to ignore a siren when it was aimed dead on you. 

"Now now kid," the blue-eyed merman said, "no need to be afraid, come here, closer." he held open his arms. "Let Wilbur's song bring you home," he told them.  
The one with yellow scales, who Tommy guessed was Wilbur sang out again. The deadly song curling around his thoughts, forward, it urged, into his arms. Family. Home. 

Arms were around his waist before Tommy could register he'd walked closer. Hands cupped his face as the brown eyes gazed into his own. "Let's go little brother." he coos kissing Tommy's forehead as he pulled backward.  
He tried not to scream as the cold water hit him, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he was being dragged down into the dark depths of nothingness. 

Then... it all went dark.

It's not like they'd remember their human life once they got their tails and gills. Phil did like to collect human children, he's raised quite a few now, what's three more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more Sirenbur?   
> I have this idea in my head of him using his voice to manipulate Tommy in Pogtopia.


	30. Siren Wilbur - Pogtopia Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when your big brother has the power to change your thoughts and make you complacent, what do you do? Tommy didn't know any of this, so he's stuck doing as Wilbur tells him. But that's alright, big brother Wilby knows what to do, he just has to listen.

Tommy gritted his teeth a little, "What if I refuse?" he asked, "Wilbur, I don't want to destroy L'manburge or blow it up!" he tells him, voice tinged with slight desperation. Everything they worked for, just to blow it up? Techno might like that idea, sure, but Tommy still thought of the place like home, so did others.  
"These people Wilbur, they want their home back, to destroy it would be the worst thing to do," Tommy told his brother.

Wilbur had his back turned to him, eyes gazing down at the ground. "So you think that them turning their backs on us is okay?" he asks. "That we should try to take it back, even though they exiled us?" he looks over his shoulder at Tommy.  
Before Tommy could answer Wilbur tsked, "Oh Tommy, my little brother, you are so naive." he says sadly to him. "They don't care about us, they never have. They chased us out, Techno is helping them, Tubbo will soon join them too. Everyone just wants to hurt us, to blame us for their problems."

Tommy took a step back when Wilbur turned around sharply, a broken grin on his face, eyes swirling with many emotions. "But don't worry Tommy, I won't let them hurt us anymore," he tells him. "Be a Bad Guy isn't easy, I didn't expect you to take to it as easily I did."   
Dread filled Tommy's stomach as he stepped away as Wilbur walked to him. "You'll see Tommy, I promise you will. You'll help me, it's for the best."

"W-Wilbur," Tommy said, his voice stuttering at the tinge of insanity to his brother's tone. "Y-You need to stop, p-please," he said in fear. For once Tommy couldn't bring himself to be the 'big man' not trapped in a room with his clearly insane brother, with only one way out that he had locked on his way in at Wilbur's request. Idiot, he told himself.

Wilbur just smiles at him, "Shhh, it's going to be okay Toms. It's going to be just fine." he says in a softer tone as he sighs. "Just relax, and listen to big brother," he tells him.  
Tommy was about to bolt for it, then Wilbur started to sing, there were no lyrics, just soft tones of meaningless notes. But, they were so sweet, Tommy found himself freezing in place. The music curled around his mind, twisting like thorned vines, trapping him, telling him all sorts of lies as they whispered.  
The music whispered, telling him of their betrayals, of how he could only trust Wilbur. How L'maburge wasn't worth it, to just destroy the place. 

Tommy felt hands cup his face as Wilbur sang to him, brown eyes looking into the clouded blue ones. He smiled, fingers running through soft blond hair. "Now then, you're going to help big brother, right?" he asked sweetly to Tommy.  
A faint nod at that, he would, he'd help Wilby, he needed help if he was going to create the button room. Tommy found himself smiling as he leaned into the hand that petted through his hair. 

Wilbur smiles at that, pulling Tommy into his arms, "Good boy, don't worry, it'll all be over soon. No one will hurt us again, let's destroy the place and go out with a bang, like always, right?" he asks him. Smiling even more when he felt Tommy nod and hug him back, Wilbur sighs happily. 

That was how they got to now, Wilbur humming a cheerful tune as he and Tommy set up the TNT. His little brother smiling as he listened to his brother sing helping out like he was supposed to.   
"It's good to have you on my side, Toms." Wilbur beams at him, "You're doing really good with this, never would have gotten this far without your help." he praised Tommy who looked happy back at his brother. Melting like a cat when Wilbur petted his hair, leaning into it with a soft sigh.

Maybe using his powers on his brother this much might cause some lasting psychological damage, but not like either of them would survive the button room, to begin with. As far as Wilbur was concerned, they both weren't needed or loved that much on this server. It was just them, against the world, they only needed each other.   
So any guilt he had about the long-term effects he had on Tommy's mind faded just like that. It was nice to have his brother's help, he knew deep down Tommy agreed with him, he just had to bring it to the surface. 

Long nights of just holding his brother as he'd sing to him. Tommy needed sleep the most, and Wilbur hated seeing his brother stay up. So he'd strum away and sing the lyrics that would pull Tommy to sleep.   
Honestly, it was kind of addicting, this much power he held over one person. He could tell Tommy to do anything and he'd do it. It was adorable really, as his own little puppy. Following him around, and keeping him far away from those that'd hurt him or take him away.

Wilbur wasn't clingy, he wasn't possessive, no, he was just being protective older brother just as he should be.   
The day was drawing nearer, he felt giddy inside. Nothing would stop them, not as he sang quietly to Tommy when he fidgeted or hesitated. 

After all, they were the bad guys.


	31. Redza Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my personal headcanon, the Egg is a Void God of Order and Creation.   
> So Phil meets the Egg and it offers to give Wilbur back as well as his wings.   
> Basically Corrupted Redza Phil. :P

Standing before the eerie red thing, Phil wasn't sure what to think of it as Techno look around the area. The Egg as people called it was massive, would make a rather neat omelet with its size, but the red might not taste as good. Taking steps to it, curiously he wanted to know more. Phil frowned a bit as he reached out to it placing a hand on the surface of it.

Whatever he was expecting to feel, what he did wasn't on his mind.

Instead of being smooth like an egg normally is, it was soft. The Egg was warm like a person's skin, the outside felt like feathers. Running his fingers down, Phil found the outside ruffled under his fingers as feathers would. It pulsed with each rise and fall of his own breath, did this thing have a heartbeat?  
He got a better look at it while looking to be one color far away, up close Phil could make out the many shades of red and grooves of what looked to be 'cracks'. 

"Phil?" 

Blinking out of his trance, Phil pulled away to see Techno frowning at him in slight concern. The world came back to Phil as he stared at Techno for a moment, "Yeah mate?" he asked back.  
"You good? You seemed kind of... out of it." Techno stated to him. "I called your name twice before coming over here."

Phil tilted his head, "You did?" he replied, "Didn't hear you, sorry to worry you." he says with a small laugh as if nothing was wrong.  
"Okay," Techno said, but he didn't sound convinced. "Well Bad and Ant aren't here, so I guess we better leave before they do show up."

Nodding to that, Phil looked back at the Egg with a frown again, he wasn't sure what the make of this thing. Turning to follow Techno, Phil resolved to find out more about this later.

'I can give you anything you desire.'

Phil froze at that and jerked his head back at that, did... it just talk!?

'In return for your loyalty, I can offer to you anything.'

Unlike before, Phil could make out more of what this Egg was saying. Quietly speaking in his head as he made an unconvinced face. "Can you?" he asks back in a curious tone. But he was wary, not getting close again. 

It hummed at this, 'What you desire, a family, freedom to fly again, a chance to fix your mistakes?' it stated to him.

The red swirled around in a fog-like way, making the image of Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. It was calm, they seemed happy, each having Phil's mark on this necks. No more wars, betrayals, or fighting. 

'I can bring him back, it's well within my power to do so.' the voice sounded more male now than before, more clear in his head. 

The world faded out as Phil stared at the image in front of him. Almost so real, he reached out to it and found it faded as he touched it. Disappointment settled in his chest at that, he found he was staring at The Egg again. 

The Egg, 'he?' spoke again, 'You want your family? I can give it to you. You want your enemies to suffer? I can give you their blood.' the thing spoke again to him. 

Phil felt his back warm as he turned to see his wings were repaired, glossy black wings. He reached out to them, fingers touching the feathers as his heart soared at the fact they were there. Wings were the pride of any avian creatures.

Footsteps were heard, Techno calling Phil's name. Seems he got to the outside and found Phil wasn't behind him.

'This is what I offer, what is your choice, Fallen?' The Egg asked Phil in a calm tone as if it wasn't in a rush.  
Phil stared at the entrance, his wings twitched at that. "What did you have in mind?" he asked the Egg and heard a pleasing purr from it. 

As Techno entered the room, he stared in shock at Phil. Eyes red along with his clothing, his wings were on his back again. No longer broken and missing feathers. Phil smiled at him, "Sorry mate, but... I have something I want." he said in a quiet tone, a smile on his face.   
"Phil," Techno said in horror as he took a step back.

Phil shook his head, "It's alright, it'll be okay, in return for loyalty I get my wings back and much more. It'll give you what you want, you just have to be loyal." he told Techno then held out his hand. "Techno, come with me, I promise it's okay," he said in an earnest tone.

Techno felt his heart pound in his chest, for once he was afraid. The air felt thick, like blood, and Techno felt like he was trapped. Was this how Tommy felt in small places?  
Phil's eyes bore into Techno's, the smile on his face which normally would be kind and soft, now felt twisted. "Come on mate, it's not a government, and I know you have something you want too. What's holding you back?"

The vines seemed to shift a move as Techno swallowed hard, for once having no witty comeback or bravado he had before. He didn't want to hurt or leave Phil, but something told him to run and never look back.   
Then the vines moved at him, and Techno jumped back and turned running quickly. 

He didn't know if Phil was chasing him, he couldn't tell if it was just his footsteps or another. He didn't hear anything, but with the blood roaring in his ears, he couldn't tell if Phil was calling his name.   
Dodging vines at his feet, that tried to grab at his limbs. 

He had to get to somewhere safe, far away from this Egg... Then....

Come back for Phil.


	32. Cleric Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the prison, Tommy sets off far away. Wandering aimlessly away, hoping to outrun it all, the fear of Dream escaping and the feeling of not belonging anymore.  
> He passes out in a jungle and is found by a man named Steve who takes him into the Temple of Notch. 
> 
> Steve gives Tommy a choice, he can go to the nearest Kingdom or he can stay here and start again as a Cleric of Creation.

Walking through the halls of the temple, the male blew out the candles and opened the windows to another sunlight day. The sound of the birds around the temple was heard as they awoke, from one flew in a red bird-like fire. Thrilling out musical notes as she landed on her friend's shoulder.

Tommy smiled at her, "Hey Clem." he says softly to her petting the warm feathers of the phoenix. She trilled again nuzzling his cheek as Tommy leans into her comfort happily. Together the two went about cleaning and doing their chores for the day to get ready for any travelers who came. 

How long had it been now? Tommy didn't like thinking about his past, not since Steve, the protector of this land took him in. But, if he had to venture a guess, it had been about a year now.   
Traveling for many weeks, ending up in a jungle half dead and hoping for it. Only to be taken in a temple devoted to a God of Creation and Light. Steve had helped him back on his feet and taught him much about the kingdoms.

At first, Tommy had been apprehensive about starting a new life as a Cleric. But when he approached Lord Notch that day, Tommy had felt the weight lift off him. He cried for hours as the god held him through it.   
After that, little hesitation was in Tommy's mind to stay here. And slowly, the stone and teal walls became home. A week after gaining his staff and powers is when Clem came to him from the trees. She became his second friend here just after Steve. 

In that year, Tommy learned how to heal people, learned to fight with powerful magics from Steve, and learn prays and rites to strengthen himself. He also grew wings, beautiful orange and red wings that shone like the sun itself.   
Tommy slowly healed, with Steve's help he got back on his feet. Whole heartily leaving behind the life he knew before in favor of finally getting the closure he needed. 

Placing down the offerings left overnight at the alter, Tommy bowed his head with a small prayer as he set about cleaning up. A smile on his face as Steve soon joins him after his morning patrols.   
"How you doing today, Toms?" the protector asks ruffling the teen's hair. 

He shrugged, "Alright I guess, things are a bit slow today but I give it until this afternoon." Tommy smiles at his mentor and sits with him for something to eat. "Anything to note today?"

Steve hums, "I saw some travelers heading this way, but possibly just the usual." he says with a shrug, "Though I don't like that they are armed."

With a nod, Tommy sighs, "I'll be ready then." he says, as the cleric is was his job to protect this temple and the kingdoms that were devoted to Notch.  
Steve gives a small smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine Tommy, but it doesn't hurt to be ready for anything." he tells him as Tommy smiles back. 

Yeah, it'll be fine... Tommy took a breath as he finished off his lunch looking up at the blue skies. So why couldn't he shake the foreboding feeling?


	33. VillianInnit Pog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just listening to Queen of Mean by Sarah Jeffery  
> Don't mind me~
> 
> (Changed some of the lyrics, because I can.  
> Cringy this is, but care I do not!)

Tommy gritted his teeth, "I'm so tired of pretending... where's my happy ending?" he asked softly, Everyone had moved on, found peace, yet he's here suffering still and no one cares. They have their happy ending, yet he's a ghost to them... unable to be smiling again.   
"I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines, I never asked for anything that wasn't mine." after Techno, Tommy tried to be better, to show he was going to be a good boy. He proved himself over and over for nothing.

Tommy looked out over the L'manburge crater, "I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came... he turned away from me." Tubbo choosing to replace him so quickly, well he expected it to be eventually after he died, but... in two days!? Was the other really so quick to drop friends?  
"and now I feel this overwhelming pain, I mean it's in my veins, I mean it's in my brain." Tommy gripped his head, "My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train. I'm kind of like a perfect picture with a broken frame."

Tommy looked down at that, the anger boiled under him, the swirl of emotions of so many times of being used simmer there. "I know exactly who to blame." he snarled out turning to the two graves, Wilbur's and his own. 

"I never thought of myself as mean." he muttered placing a hand on the cold stone, "I always thought I'd be a Hero." he closed his eyes, unable to cry anymore of the losses he constantly had happened to him. Unable to feel anything but bitterness to those who took from him without thinking of him as a person.   
"And there's no in-between, cause if I can't have that, then I'll be the villain they've always wanted." Tommy got up glaring out over it all. "Cause the devil's on my shoulder where the angels used to be, and he's calling me The Bad Guy." 

Walking down the path that was all too familiar to a ravine, he ran his fingers over the wall. "Being nice was my pastime." he looked around at everything so well preserved for these last few years, "But I've been hurt for the last time."  
He walked down and through the winding, narrow tunnels, to an area that he remembered his brother visited a lot. "And I won't let another person take advantage of me!"  
Tommy grips the knob tightly, "The anger burns my skin, third degree." he was done with being used, with being betrayed over and over again. He refused to play hero for people who never cared, he had been pushed one too many times. 

"Now my blood's boiling hotter than a firey sea! There's nobody getting close to me." Tommy refused to let anyone close again, he wouldn't let his morals get in the way again. Wilbur had been more than right, they don't care one single bit about him.   
"They're gonna bow to the Villian King," he said walking inside to a room full of buttons, Redstone, and other things. "You're nightmares my dream, just wait until they burn under their own creations." 

Tommy turned slightly when he felt like he was being watched. He frowned at the feeling, "Something is pulling me, it's so magnetic, my body is moving unsure of where I'm heading." he commented as he walked down the area to a familiar room and door.   
"All of my senses have left me defenseless, this darkness around me is promising vengeance!" he walked into the room looking at the lyrics carved into the wall. "The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive."

He scowled a bit at nothing, "There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless." he chided himself, he had nothing left so why hesitate at all?  
"So my only interest is showing this server, that I've had enough, and I'll make them pay!" Tommy gripped the black coat putting it on and smirked as he went to get ready.

"I want what I deserved! I wanna watch this server burn!" Tommy stood over a map with a deranged smile on his face. "Sit back and watch them learn, it's finally my turn!" he always wanted to make his brother happy, and seeing the afterlife, what did he have to lose?

"If they want a villain for this server, I'm gonna be one like they've never seen." Tommy shrugged casually with a grin, eyes a dark blue color, the wings on his back now a black and blood-red color. Getting together the TnT, and already having a target in mind. He'd burn this server to the ground, he'd be the monster they proclaim him being  
"I'll show them what it means, now that I am there, I will be the villain they all see." Tommy gazed at the image he saw of Wilbur smirking at him, "Cause the devil's on my shoulder where the angels used to be. And it's calling me The Bad Guy."

Tommy grinned back at his brother, fully ready to accept this fate of his. "I want what I deserve!"


End file.
